The Spark of Life
by ArjunaRose
Summary: Samuel, an average 17 year old boy is sent to live with his Aunt's cousin Charlie Swan in Forks. After loosing everything he holds dear and being moved over seas, how will Samuel deal with it all. Not to mention when Vampires and Shape shifters are thrown into the mix. Jasper/Alice/MOC involves slash yaoi gay straight heterosexual
1. Arival

**A/N: **This is just an intro into the story. Not much is revealed at the moment, but next chapter I will be including more details about my OC. I am basing this mainly off of the movies since it will take too much time reading all the books again just to get everything perfect (Scratch that... I ended up reading all the books again with notes and everything!), but at the same time I do want to add in a few details from them. For now enjoy the story!

Oh and please read and review! ^^

* * *

Chapter One -** Arrival**

40 thousand feet in the air sat a tired teenage boy. His blonde, almost platinum, hair a mess, sticking out in all directions disturbed by a set of blue headphones. Green eyes rimmed in black from lack of sleep looked out the window as he watched the clouds pass by. The old lady, smelling of lilac soap and wet dog, that sat next him jolted awake suddenly when a voice raised over the intercom.

"To all passengers, we will be touching down in Port Angeles shortly. We ask that all passen..."

The boy placed his hand on the shoulder of the lady to comfort her as she looked around herself in a panic. She turned to him, her face expressing her confusion and panic. He gave her a smile and rubbed her shoulder a little and she appeared to calm down and expressed her apologies. He simply waved her off and returned to peering out of the plane at the rapidly approaching ground.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Stepping off of the plane, he walked over to collect his luggage, a large suitcase filled with everything he holds dear to him that wasn't already in the backpack he carried around with him. This was his fourth flight in a row and he was exhausted. Being unable to fall asleep in the air for more than half an hour at a time meant he could barely walk straight at the moment. He was dreading the hour long car drive he still had left with a complete stranger.

Charlie. His aunt's cousin that offered to take care of him even though it meant him being dragged over seas. Sure he understood that his Aunt couldn't really take care of him for long. She was a 25 year old woman who held two jobs that she struggled to keep to pay rent for her small apartment building in the center of Sydney, Australia. With all her time taken up by work she couldn't really look after him. So one night during one of her monthly calls to her cousin Charlie Swan the man offered to take care of him for her. At first she was hesitant, but after another two weeks she couldn't deny that she was unable to truly take care of him. So with that it was all arranged to have him shipped off to the states without a say in the matter. Not that he would have disagreed. It had been months since he had said anything monumental, or much at all, besides those necessary to get by.

His Aunt had mentioned to him, on their way to Sydney's main airport, that Charlie was the Chief of Police and would be leaving to get him right after work, so he would still be in his uniform. The problem with this is that as he slowly walked towards the pickup area there were many police officers in uniform patrolling the airport. At one point he saw one sitting down alone on a bench, so he walked up to him about to ask him if he was the Charlie he was meant to meet up with, only for the officer to give him a strange look before glancing behind him. The officer unhooked his gun and stood up, not taking it out, but drawing attention to it nonetheless. Having never seen a gun before he freaked out and backed up as the officer walked past him and over to a shifty looking woman who was attempting to take some tourist's luggage. Taking a deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart down he didn't notice the person behind him until it was too late. A hand came down onto his shoulder making him jump and turn around in a rush. Standing there was a middle aged man in a police uniform. The man took a step back from him and held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering if you were Samuel Swan?" His curly dark brown hair almost black in shade and his door handle mustache sparked a memory in his mind. This man looked exactly how his Aunt described Charlie making him let out a recently rare small laugh.

"Charlie Swan?" The man's reaction was instant. He stopped looking so awkward, let his hands down and relaxed a bit. A small smile appearing on his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you. It was Samuel right? I'll help you with that" Charlie held out his hand to take the luggage from him. Nodding in reply Samuel gratefully handed over the large suitcase. "I don't suppose you want to grab a bite to eat before we go?" It was a simple question, but even so it made Sam feel sick. He shook his head holding his hand to his mouth. Samuel didn't know if Charlie somehow understood or just didn't want to break the fragile bond they were forming, but he asked no more questions as they headed to his car, which Samuel was grateful for.

**XXxxoxxXX**

During the hour long ride to Forks, Charlie tried to talk to Samuel, but it was too hard for him to focus. The passing scenery started to blur together and Charlie's words became a haze. Having only a few hours sleep all up in the past two days filled with never ending variations in altitude had taken it's toll on the boy. The already fuzzy world turned black as sleep once again claimed him. When Charlie noticed he just sighed and continued on driving in silence, grateful for the small relief in pressure he was feeling. Unfortunately when they arrived at the Swan residence Charlie faced the dilemma of waking a boy he didn't know. At first he called out to him, but when that didn't work after a few goes he hesitantly reached over and shook Sam's shoulder. Slowly the boy began to mumble about '5 more minutes' or some other such nonsense. Laughing Charlie tries once more and succeeds in making the boy open up his eyes and look around.

"Um... just letting you know we've arrived." He felt so awkward waking the boy up knowing that he probably needed it a lot judging by the look of him, but it couldn't be avoided. Walking around to the trunk he grabbed Samuel's luggage and brought them to the front door. Grabbing his keys he unlocked it and left the door open while he walked back to his car. During this time Samuel had slowly woken up enough to realize he needed to get out of the car and so he tried to lift himself up. Failing and falling to the ground Charlie realized that Samuel couldn't make it alone, so he picked him up and supported him while they slowly made it into the house and up the stairs to a blank room that held a double bed and two bedside tables. Not taking in much more of the room Samuel, with help from Charlie made it to the bed where he unceremoniously dumped himself, succumbing to sleep once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading! If you managed to get this far please let me know what you think. Any tips on writing, notes about characters and events, etc. I'm trying to make this as canon as I can, besides a few changes I may want to make.

Okay the results of the vote are now in. The main relationship in this story will be my OC along with Alice and Jasper! Thank you to all who voted. ^^

* * *

**Extra: **Hints at the next chapter

In the next chapter we get more of a feel for Samuel's character, a hint at his history and find out how Bella reacts to him.


	2. Settling in

**A/N:** Just to clear up any confusion. Charlie's dad had a brother. His son is Samuel's father, Charlie's cousin. With me so far? Samuel's father has a sister who is Samuel's Aunt and Charlie's other cousin. So Samuel and Bella are in fact second cousins.

K enough background for now. (Granted that probably ended up confusing you without an actual family tree to see )

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two - **Settling In**

A large forest surrounded the camp site where no more than six cabins stood erect, dotted about the place in some variation of a circle. Families went about their business; playing fetch with the dog, cooking up a barbeque, getting ready to go fishing at the nearby lake, sunbathing, etc. Everything was perfect besides an old married couple arguing over what to do in the background. The overall atmosphere was that of a peaceful family outing. But blink and it suddenly all changed. Flashes of blood, severed limbs and bodies lying on the ground. Screaming was the only thing to be heard besides a faint bell like laughter. A squeeze on his hand and he ran, pulling the other along.

Bolting up Samuel knocks his head on something solid. His eyes are ablaze as he frantically searches around him for any hidden threat. Noticing for once the man standing beside his bed holding a hand up to his head, rubbing a particular spot in circles, Samuel begins to take deep breaths and calm down. His body is drenched in sweat, heating up his already burning skin. Breathing heavily Samuel realizes just what that hard object he hit on his way up was.

Blushing in embarrassment Samuel lowers his head. "Sorry about that." He chances a look up, peaking through his damp oily hair, to see Charlie standing awkwardly stopping himself from rubbing his head more.

"Yeah uh...no problem." Charlie eyes roam the room trying to keep them anywhere but on Samuel until he realizes it's futile. Sighing he sits himself on the side of the bed. "Hey look. My cousin told me about your situation... and I know you've only just met me, but I just wanted to let you know that... Well you can talk to me if you want. I'm not the best listener, but it's better than nothing right? We are family after all." The entire time during his speech Charlie sits still staring at the door, back turned to the boy.

Although most people would probably be offended at his posture, Samuel is grateful. He doesn't know if he can stand anyone saying that to him again while staring at him with looks of pity in their eyes. "Thanks." He mutters feeling emotions for this man he was simply too exhausted to decipher. "Don't think it will be necessary though." Samuel says to try to cover up just how deeply his words affect him.

"Right. So um, lunch is ready on the table downstairs if you want to come and join us after getting dressed." The hope is clear in his voice as he stands up and walking out of the room. After what his cousin, Delilah, had told him about the boy's eating habits after the incident, he truly does hope he comes downstairs to eat something. A sandwich or piece of fruit at least.

Getting up out of bed, Samuel realizes just how much of a mess he really is. His clothes are completely rumpled up, one pant leg even half way up his leg. His hair is oily and sticking up in all directions making him look like some ridiculous anime character from one of the shows he and his friends used to watch. Samuel doesn't even want to think about just how dark his eyes must look. Then the smell. He smells of a large array of things all tangled up together. Like Sweat, Linx that he had been using to cover it up, Old musty sheets, Lilac Soap and Wet Dog, along with more things he simply does not wish to identify. He feels like he is going to be sick. Never before had he felt this dirty. Therefor when he steps out of the room only to bump into a girl around the same height and age as him, he can't stop the blush from appearing and spreading over his face.

"S-sorry!" He stammers, completely embarrassed at his current state. "Um, where is the bathroom please?" The desperation in his voice must be clear for she simply points to the door next to his room. He dashes off muttering a quick "Thanks." before closing and locking the door behind him. Looking around he almost jumps for joy when he sees the shower. Rapidly removing his shirt and throwing it in a random corner before turning the taps on. Steam started to fill the room in minutes. Before long he is fully naked and ready to jump into the steaming water when their is a knock at the bathroom door. Swearing, Samuel realizes that he forgot to grab a towel before undressing. "Uhhh... One second!" He yells, trying to find something to cover himself up with.

"It's just me, Bella. You rushed into the bathroom so quickly you forgot to get a towel." A voice on the other side of the door mentions.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that too." Samuel admits having grabbed his pants and quickly placing them on in a hurry. He opens the door slightly to reveal the same girl as before. Bella, he thinks she said her name was. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of Samuel half naked and surrounded by steam. She holds out a towel and looks away, trying to hide the small blush that is now dusting her fair cheeks. He snatches the towel form Bella's hands yelling a quick, "Thanks," again as he closes the door on her. Sighing in relief at the feeling of water on his skin once more, Samuel feels like he can truly let down his guard and feel comfortable in a place so alien to him. For now at least.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Once dressed again in fresh clean clothes and towel dried hair, Samuel heads downstairs in hopes of finding the food Charlie mentioned earlier. Finding no sign of Charlie or the food anywhere he starts to wonder around and inspect the place he will be living in from now on. The house is medium in size, but has a nice feel all around. He guesses it is probably due to all the photo's placed around and the way the couches seemed so comfy. How everything seems to mesh together well even with the odd thing here and there that made no sense. Like the fishing rods in with the umbrellas near the front door. The large empty space next to the main couch where someone had moved a single one to the corner of the room to create a void. He guesses it probably held some kind of purpose or symbolic meaning and figures he will find out eventually. Walking back around to the dining room Samuel sees Bella descending the stairs.

"Charlie told me to let you know that he had to go to work. They called him in for something while you were in the shower." Remembering his embarrassment from the situation before he nods his head before looking away, spotting the sandwiches on the bench to the left of him. Grabbing half of one that looks interesting he heads over to the table and curiously takes a bite. Moaning in delight he hungrily takes a large mouthful. Bella just shakes his strange behavior off as jet lag, grabbing a sandwich for herself and joining him, "I'm surprised you slept for so long. You arrived Tuesday night and it's already Thursday today." Shocked eyes stare back at her. He glances at the clock, realizing for the first time that is is just a little after 3 pm. That meant that he had ultimately been asleep for approximately 48 hours. Even so he can't help but feel tired. Not to mention the rings around his eyes haven't seemed to disappear even with that much sleep. Then again he can't remember the last time he managed to get a peaceful night's sleep. Letting out a sigh he realizes there is no point worrying about it now. So he standing up, he grabs the other half of the sandwich and heads back upstairs to the room he is now stuck in for the next few years.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Unpacking his suitcase and backpack that Charlie so kindly brought up to his room while he was unconscious took less time than expected. His entire life that was packed into those two bags now found their rightful places in the room. His clothes now occupying close to half of the closet. Laptop and phone plugged into the wall and stationed on his left bedside table. Two photo frames placed on the right. One holding a young woman, probably in her early thirties, and the other showing an older man in his late 40's early 50's holding a little girl no older than 12 in the air, both with huge smiles on their faces. An old silver watch lying in front of the photo's. Sitting in five large stacks stands an impressive collection of CD's containing genre's ranging from classical and orchestral to pop, rock and heavy metal. A small CD player next to them currently playing recent pop music. A large portion of the room is still lacking something though, but unable to fill it, he has to let it remain bare. On the other side of the room, from his bed, looks out to the forest surrounding half of the house.

**XXxxoxxXX**

At 7oclock, Charlie finally arrives home. Bella had made something for dinner, but not knowing what time he would get back she ate hers. He walks in on Bella trying to get Samuel to eat his as well, but Samuel simply shakes his head going back to reading his book. "You were out cold for two days and you've only had a sandwich since then. You need to eat." She reasons exasperated, sounding as if she has been trying to get him to eat for hours, and for all Charlie knows, she has been.

"Bella, calm down. If he doesn't want to eat then you shouldn't force him." Charlie defends Samuel as he walks into the kitchen, setting his keys and gun on the table. Eying the piece, Samuel edges his chair further away.

"But Charlie, he's only had a sandwich today." Bella explains trying to get him to see reason.

"Bella, just let him be. If he wants to eat something he will." She seems to deflate at that, realizing that she is fighting a losing battle.

"Alright. Your food is in the oven by the way. I didn't know when you would be home so I just kept it warm." Bella grabs Charlie a beer from the fridge, placing it on the table while Charlie takes out his plate from the oven and walks over to eat it at the table beside Samuel.

"Excuse me." Samuel says, getting up to leave.

"Wait a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about." Charlie quickly tries to say through a mouth full of steak.

Samuel looks hesitant at first, eying the gun once more. "Can you move that thing first?" His hand motioning towards it. Charlie's eye's widen, just realizing now that Samuel's not used to seeing guns casually lying around the place. He picks it up, standing and placing it in the kitchen, behind the bench, so it is out of sight. Samuel seems to relax a bit at this, he notices as he sits back down, grabbing his knife and fork again.

"Right. Well, I was going to mention this to you earlier, but you were asleep and then I was called into work. See, for you to live here, you need to go to school. So I enrolled you in the local High School, where Bella goes." Samuel has no idea how to react to that. On one hand it will give him something to do with his time and maybe make it easier to settle himself in with something familiar, but on the other hand he has never had an American education. He doesn't know how different the classes will be or how far ahead or behind Australian education is. Not to mention he isn't looking forward to all the stares and gossip that will more than likely occur upon his arrival. It had been his plan to simply study online, but apparently that isn't Charlie's.

"When?" He asks apprehensively.

"Next Monday. There's no point having you go tomorrow, for one day, when you haven't got anything to take with you. It'll also give you a chance to look over Bella's books to get a feel for what is in store. Also on the weekend I'll be taking you to the local DMV, to get you to take a driving test for your license. Is that ok?" He simply sighs, nodding his head before standing up and walking out of the room. It's not like he really has a choice in the matter.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! The second chapter is done~ I had most of it finished only a few hours after I posted the first one, but I just couldn't seem to figure out how to end it. Then I had to go and rent the movie to make sure I had my facts right. (I now own all five on DVD) In the end I ended up planning all of the future episodes for Twilight! 6000 words and 5 consecutive viewings of the movie and I have figured out that this will go for 12 (far more now) chapters full of cannon and a few extra original inserts. Anyways I also have decided that Samuel and Bella will get along. Becoming siblings in a way and with how much of a protective and worrying guy he is. I think he's got his job cut out for him.

* * *

**Extra:** Hint at what's to come in the next chapter

It's Samuel's first day of school! How will he react and what will be the reactions from the students. Not to mention the Cullen's~


	3. First Day

**A/N:** This chapter was deleted while I was writing it, so I had to start all over again. DX

Thanks for reading. Enjoy! Also please review if you can. I do love reviews and I do try to fix up any mistakes pointed out since I don't have a beta.

* * *

Chapter Three - **First Day**

Monday morning finds a nervous Samuel pacing his room at 5a.m. His mind a wreck as he simply can't calm down. Thoughts and simulations, about how the day can possibly go, run rampant through his mind. What if he is so far behind in every subject that he can't keep up? Or maybe he is actually ahead of everyone here, answering every question right making the students think he is a know it all? What if that makes everyone hate him and he can't even make one friend? Maybe when he shows up they would all simply laugh at him? Had Bella already gone around school letting everyone know just how much of a weirdo he really is? No. Samuel doesn't think Bella is that kind of person. Not from what he has seen of her taking care of Charlie. Oh god. What if everyone simply ignores him, like he doesn't exist? What then? He doesn't think he will be able to handle that. He may not talk much now, but there was a time before all this shit happened where Samuel was constantly surrounded by people, talking sports or music. Even just about random little things that had happened in life. He was never alone. Even after all this he had never been left alone for more than a few hours. Even if he didn't know the people or necessarily like them, at least they talked to him. There was never quiet. Silence was one of his largest irrational fears. It's one of the reasons he always had his headphones on. But if people at this school really don't like him then...

His thoughts are interrupted by an irritated Bella, still in her pajamas, yanking off his headphones that are currently blasting the Transformers film score. Stopping in his tracks, he turns around and stares at Bella, confused as to why she is here. It surely isn't time to go yet? "Will you please stop pacing. It's doing my head in. What sane person wakes up at four to get ready for their first day at a new school?" He blushes, looking away from her and rubs the back of his head not saying a thing. She rolls her eyes, handing him his headphones back, "Fine. Since you've woken me up, I may as well get ready too. I'll let you know when we are leaving. ok?" Walking out of his room, she glances back to see him nod his head. Not knowing what to do until then, he places his headphones back on, music still blasting, and flops back onto his already made bed.

An hour later Samuel is no longer in his room freaking out about the day ahead. Instead he is downstairs in the living room reading one of Bella's History books. Honestly he finds it all quite fascinating, even if a little hard to follow and keep up with at times. It's one of the reasons why, when Charlie sat down with him Sunday to choose his subjects online, History was one of the first he had chosen. Along with English and Mathematics he had also picked P.E. since he wanted to stay active and Law. He has a feeling that it will probably be the subject he will have the most difficulty in, but he is curious. Besides, it sounded far better than Biology, Chemistry, Physics, or Psychology. Samuel is not a science guy, by any stretch of the word. He was told he had to choose one more subject, so in order to avoid the stress from all his other subjects, he chose art. It didn't matter to him that he can hardly draw. He figured that he could always hand in shitty work and call it abstract, like he had in primary school. It always worked then.

A tap on his shoulder clues him into Bella's presence behind him. Lowering his headphones and turning around to greet her, he finds she is holding out his new backpack filled with the school supplies he had bought when Charlie took him shopping yesterday, along with a banana in her other hand, for him to eat. He shakes his head at the fruit, making Bella release an exasperated sigh, "Ready?" Bella asks Samuel, who grabs his bag from her outstretched hand. Patting himself down to check he does indeed have his wallet, phone and spare key Charlie had left on the bench for him this morning, along with a note attached wishing him well, he mutters a small noise in the affirmative before leaving with Bella, who takes the banana with her.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Upon arriving at Forks High School, 'home of the Spartans', Samuel begins to realize just how small of a town he is now living in. Honestly, if there wasn't a huge car-park and sign clearly stating that this was the school, he would have completely missed it. How this miss matched clump of buildings managed to be deemed a school, he will never know. What surprises him the most though, is the fact that people actually manage to ignore Bella's truck rolling into the lot. With the amount of noise it makes and it's rusted condition, he is sure everyone will be staring, even after having Bella pull up in it every day for the past two months since she started in January. But he guesses that they somehow became used to it. Samuel doesn't think he ever will. After all, he is used to driving around in cars that, at most, have only been living 5 years or so. This thing felt over 30. Hopping out of the truck, he begins to feel the stares. Every single eye in the vicinity turn and stare at the new guy, and all he can do is place his headphones on and try to ignore them all. Bella, knowing what it feels like to be the new kid at a school so small, grabs Samuel's hand to lead him to the office building, not noticing him flinch at the contact.

Luckily, as they enter the office lady is just finishing up with a previous inquiry. As they walk up to her, she smiles, "Good morning, Bella. I take it this is Samuel Swan?" At Bella's confirmation she reaches down and grabs some pieces of paper, "Ok, now this is a map of the school and your timetable, along with a slip you must get every teacher to sign for each class you have today and tomorrow, hand it back at the end of tomorrow. Unfortunately there is a slight hiccup with your subjects though. Art class is already over capacity, so I'm afraid you can't take it. However there are two classes that run at the same time that you can choose from without disrupting the rest of your schedule." At his curious look she continues. "The only subjects free in that block are Spanish or Biology."

Samuel suddenly groans. "Great. Spanish then." He may hate Spanish, but it is better than Biology, and at least he knows what he is doing in that class, having taken it for the last two years, where as he had dropped Biology, along with any and all science subject, as soon as he could.

"Okay then. Have a great day." Smile still etched on her face as though this is the best day of her life, and for all he knows, it possibly is.

Taking everything from the bench, he walks with Bella out of the room, with her showing him the way to his first class, Math. Well at least he knows what he is doing in this subject. As he walks into the classroom, his teacher, an elderly man with hair like Einstein, takes his slip and signs it, asking him to take off his headphones, stand in front of the class and introduce himself. Oh, how he hopes not every class is going to be like this. Rolling his eyes, he begins his 'speech', "I'm Samuel, 17 and I like music and soccer." The teacher, 'Mr. Einstein', Samuel decides to call him in his head, looks unimpressed with his lackluster introduction, but sends him on his way in any case. Muttering under his breath he walks off to the only empty chair at the back of the room, next to a girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The girl, Angela waves her hand slightly at him after he dumps his books on the table and his bag behind him. He hadn't managed to go to his locker yet, because they needed to grab the key from someone else first, and Bella told him they aren't in until after his next class, so he is stuck carrying around his bag until then.

"Hey." He says as he turns to the page indicated by the teacher. One of the girls in front of him swings around and whispers to him.

"What kind of accent is that?" Her voice, an annoyingly high pitched tone, blonde hair put up into a messy ponytail and makeup caked on her face, making him feel a little ill.

"Australian." Samuel states, already starting to get annoyed at her.

"It's hot." With that, the other girl sitting next to her burst out in giggles. Her face equally caked up, but her brown hair down in ringlets, unlike the first girl.

"Um... Thanks?" He asks, not sure what to do in a situation such as this. Never before had anyone commented on his accent. Then again, that was back in Australia, where everyone sounded the same, so he guesses it is normal.

"Miss Evans, would you please turn back around and pay attention to the class?" The teacher, 'Mr. Einstein', as Samuel now firmly calls him in his head, yells at the girl. Miss Evans rolls her eyes, winking at Samuel before she turns back around. Her friend following quick. Samuel just sits there slightly embarrassed.

"Ignore them. They are always like that. Cheerleaders." Angela speaks up to defuse the situation. Samuel smiles in thanks, before paying attention to class once more.

**XXxxoxxXX**

When the bell rings at the end of his first class, Angela and he pack up together. During class, Angela and Samuel came to a kind of agreement. Whenever the other was stuck on anything they helped each other out, without just giving the answer away.

"What's your next class?" She asks, as she finishes packing her equipment up. He pulls his schedule out of his pocket to check.

"Um, History... I think." The schedule, having been written by hand and crumpled up, making it kind of difficult to read.

"May I?" Angela holds out her hand for the piece of paper. Seeing no reason why not to, he passes it over. She scrunches up her eyes a bit before nodding her head, "Yep, definitely History. It's right next my next class. I can take you, if you want?" Taking back his schedule, Samuel agrees, following her out of the room and down the hallway. Saying goodbye to Angela, Samuel walks into his History class, handing the slip to the teacher to be signed again. Thankfully, this one doesn't ask him to stay there to introduce himself when the rest of the class shows up, instead telling him to sit at the back again, on the isle side, as it is the only seat available. Muttering a simple 'K', he heads to the back of the room and takes his seat, placing his headphones back on until class starts. Slowly the room begins to fill with people chatting and laughing. Looking out the window, over the still empty chair, with his music blaring, Samuel doesn't notice most of the students staring at him, or even the brave few attempting to talk to him. All he wants to do is forget. Forget about where he is, how he came to be here, what his life will now hold. All of it.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Upon entering the classroom, to his first year History class, a second before the bell, Jasper is hit with the usual flux of emotions. Jealousy, boredom, love, excitement and dread along with the ever present scent of blood. Taking a moment to steady himself from the onslaught of hormonal teenage feelings, Jasper continues to hold his breath, simply nodding to the teacher's comment of him 'cutting it close'. Glancing over at his usual table, his mind stops. Sitting there, in the seat next to his, unoccupied since the start of the school year, is the boy Alice had told him about. All of a sudden he feels as though he can bare class for once, without feeling as though he will snap at any moment. For he can't. Not when his and Alice's mate is sitting right next to him. The voice of his beloved Alice floating in his head, laughing and cheering about how the day has finally arrived, where they can meet their human mate for the first time. All of a sudden it is as though he can feel Alice's ecstatic emotions from across the school, although he knows it's not the case, because that is how he feels at this moment. Striding forward, ignoring the curious stares from the rest of the class around him, he takes his seat beside the new boy. Slowly, taking a risk, he breathes in. That's when he feels it. It is odd. Strange, but a welcome change. The boys scent is overwhelming, but not in the classical, blood lust way. He feels like, for once he is able to control himself in front of a human, for Samuel's scent calls forth his desire, not for blood, but for something more primal. He is intoxicating.

Samuel tenses as he notices he is no longer alone at his table. Sensing his mates sudden change of emotions and the discomfort from the situation, Jasper quickly used his gift to send calming waves to the boy. As Samuel visibly relaxes, Jasper is able to clearly take in his mates appearance. He dresses like any other male that knows the basics of fashion. A hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. His short, straight blonde hair, a few shades lighter than his 'sister' Rosalie's and close to the same length as his, in a messy kind of style. The boys skin slightly tanned from time spent in the sunlight. And his eyes. They weren't the classical green, but more like the gem, turquoise. Having stared long enough, even though it was only mere seconds, Jasper feels now is the best time to introduce himself.

"Hi, Jasper Hale." Simple, but sweet. He doesn't want to startle his mate with talking enthusiastically like he feels he will if he doesn't hold himself back and scare the boy away, before things have really even had a chance to begin.

"Uh... Samuel Swan. Hi?" He doesn't know why, but he feels flustered as he removes his headphones and places them around his neck. For some reason he expected to be ignored for this class, even though now, as he thinks about it, that was a foolish thought. He is the latest news in this small town, after all.

"Lovely name. Where are you from? Your accent sounds Australian." Jasper inquires as he tries to start a conversation, only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright class, that's enough chatter for now. Open your books to page 394 and we'll continue on from the last lesson. I'll rely on you, Jasper to help Samuel keep up." He instructs the class, making Jasper glare at him for the interruption, but smile at the teacher's instruction for him to help Samuel.

"Yeah." A small noise from Samuel, that Jasper would have missed if not for his vampiric hearing. When Samuel notices Jasper's curious gaze, he elaborates in a slightly louder voice. "I'm Australian." Jasper smiles at that, even happier for his mates response to him. Jasper opens his book to the correct page, but doesn't bother to read something he already knows word for word. As the class continues forward, Jasper can't help noticing Samuel's face grow more and more confused over time, until he lets out a frustrated noise and closes his book. Samuel has no idea what any of this means. Maybe he was wrong when he chose this class. After all, he has no experience in American History at all. Sensing Samuel's frustration, Jasper thinks up a brilliant plan to spend more time with his mate and get to know him more.

"What's wrong?" He silently asks the boy, knowing perfectly well what the problem is. Samuel blushes, mumbling a quiet, 'nothing', before hiding his head in his book's cover. Jasper raises an eyebrow at the boys technique of hiding, before quirking his lips up in a half grin at his antics, "You've never learnt about our history before, have you?" Samuel slowly raises his head, shaking it. The blush still dusting his cheeks. Jasper's smirk at that makes Samuel's heart jump, "I'll help you then. Let me see your schedule," He demands, softly. Reaching into his pocket, Samuel pulls out his screwed up timetable, that is starting to get small tears along the edges and some of the print fading with the amount of use it has received just from him trying to memorize it whenever he had a spare moment in class. Taking the schedule from Samuel's, hands, he looks over it, nodding randomly at a few points, "Alright. Starting tomorrow, every Tuesday and Thursday you will meet me in the Library during your spear period and we'll try to catch you up on what you need to know to pass." Jasper says, writing a small note on the timetable for him, before passing it back to a surprised Samuel, "You know, you should probably put that in a book or something with a solid flat surface. Or ask for a new one and then do so considering it's current condition." Judging by the smile on his face, Samuel guesses that Jasper is teasing him. Samuel just sits there stunned, gaping at him, before everything that Jasper just said sinks in. Shaking himself out of it he tries to protest before the bell suddenly interrupts him. With that, Jasper smiles at him one more time, leaving the room and a flustered Samuel just staring at his back. Oh, that was definitely the most interesting class Jasper has ever had here, in this small town of Forks.

**XXxxoxxXX**

When Samuel finally manages to snap himself out of that state, he quickly packs up his belongings and exits the classroom to find Angela loyally awaiting him with Bella, whom had just returned from grabbing Samuel's locker key for him. She passes it to him and he nods his thanks, a small smile on his face. Together they make their way to the cafeteria, with a short stop by his locker to stuff his belongings into it. Yet another new experience for him. Following the girls, he picks up a tray and grabs his lunch, consisting of an apple and a drink of water. Samuel still isn't quite able to eat much, since whenever he thinks of food he feels sick. Honestly he has no idea when he will be able to eat normally again and Bella's nagging isn't helping it any. He knows she is just worried for him, but she is going about it the wrong way. After collecting their food, the girls lead Samuel to a table where five others sit, chatting and mucking around.

Upon sitting down at the table, Samuel is introduced to the rest of the table. Mike, a 'key' member of the Spartan's football team, tries talking him into trying out for the team as one of the players broke his leg not too long ago, while at the same time Eric, a member of the school newspaper and prom committee, tries to talk him into letting him do a feature about him. Not to mention Tyler, a member of the basketball, football and track teams, trying to talk to him about movies and sport. It was all so overwhelming that he can't even utter a single word other than "um", "ah" and "I". This doesn't stop until he notices Jasper sitting at a table with three other attractive people all laughing. Curious about the, undoubtable cute, woman next to him, he manages speak up over the boys, "Who's that sitting with Jasper?" This single question alone manages to silence the entire table, making Samuel half glad and half scared of what he has done. It is Eric that speaks up first.

"You know Hale?" He seems shocked at that, as does the entire table.

"Um... yes?" Still receiving confused looks from everyone, he elaborates. "He sits next to me in History." That seems to be enough for them, as everyone manages to snap out of it rather quickly after.

"They're the Cullen and Hale's. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, is the one with blonde hair and Emmett Cullen, the big dark-haired guy are together. Don't get in her way, she's a right bitch, and Emmett will probably beat you up if you even look at her the wrong way," Lauren speaks up as she eats her food. What she says does not sit right with him as he looks at the two from across the cafeteria, and he has to suppress a growl from escaping his mouth, "The girl, sitting next to Jasper, is Alice Cullen. She's really weird and hyper all the time. Jasper's just as bad as the others. He always looks like he's in pain or just holding himself back from attacking someone. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in when they found out she couldn't have children. They give me the creeps honestly." She shudders. With that Samuel stands up, glaring at her.

"You don't know them, so you don't have the right to judge! More than likely everything you just said then is the complete opposite of who they truly are. Get to know someone before you pass judgement on them." By the end of his speech, Samuel is almost growling. He doesn't know why, but for some reason he feels protective of the Cullen's. Especially after Jasper helped him out and offered up so much of his free time to tutor him. He doesn't know the rest of the Cullen's, but he doubts they are bad people. Besides, it always rubs him the wrong way when people judged others just by looks alone. Fed up with Lauren's nonsense and the volume of their table, Samuel storms off with his bag, having only taken a single bite out of his fruit. Angela runs off after him.

Angela manages to catch up to him in the hallway and apologizes for her friend, explaining that not all of them judge people like Lauren does. Even Jessica isn't that bad, most of the time. Calming down, he agrees to give them all another shot tomorrow. With that, they both walk to their next class. The dreaded double Spanish. Samuel hopes, by having Angela, a girl he is quickly considering a friend, in the class, it won't be as terrible as he expects.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Still seated at the other side of the cafeteria, from where Samuel had just yelled at Lauren, a foolish girl who thought it her business to judge their family, is Rosalie. A shocked expression on her face. Over the years her family have grown used to the way others judge them and urge her to do the same. But Rosalie can not simply let the harsh comments of others slide as easily as the others. Whenever someone makes a harsh or rude comment about her family, all she wants to do is stand up and fight for them, but her beloved Emmett holds her down every time, keeping her calm and her focused on him. But, for once, she doesn't need to be held down from attacking the offender, for this time she sees someone else literally stand up for them. She watches as he stands, his seat scraping the ground from the velocity of his movement, and raises his voice to Lauren.

"You don't know them so you don't have the right to judge! More than likely everything you just said then is the complete opposite of who they truly are. Get to know someone before you pass judgement on them." The look of shock on Lauren's face is nothing in comparison to Rosalie's. In all the years of her cursed life, never before has anyone done even a fraction of what that boy did. For once she thinks that maybe, just maybe, not all humans are as vain and selfish as she was in her human life. Thankfully she manages to shake off her surprise quickly, as the boy storms off, out of the room, one of the quieter humans following behind him. Rosalie will have to keep an eye on that boy, feeling she owes him for doing something she wishes she could have done.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Dinner at the Diner to celebrate Samuel's first day of school is Charlie's idea of fun. Samuel can't agree less. The food isn't horrible, nor is it the diner itself. Honestly it is the people who bother him the most. After finally escaping the crowded hallways and cafeteria, Samuel simply wants a break. Since the 'incident', Samuel hasn't been much of a people person and he figures that won't be changing anytime soon. But since Charlie has so graciously taken him in, he figures it's not right to complain. So he keeps his mouth shut and enjoys the simple bowl of fries he orders with lemonade, trying to get used to eating more again. Conversation is strained between them all, but from what Samuel has already experienced, he figures this isn't out of the norm for Charlie and Bella. At least it saves him from having to come up with a conversation topic just to keep them wondering why he isn't joining in.

Once arriving back at home, Samuel heads up stairs without saying a word to the others and enters his room. Dropping his bag next to the door, he collapses onto the bed, bringing his headphones back up, to play more music. He lay there, simply thinking about how the day went and how he can possibly survive like this. Acting as though his life isn't shattered and he feels no reason to keep marching on. But then a flash of a smirk from the man with a strong southern accent enters his head and he feels the hint of a smile upon his own lips. Maybe life isn't totally pointless. After all, he does have a tutoring session with Jasper tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**: It's finally done! With everything going on I'm surprised I managed to complete this at all. But I did and hopefully it means that I can get the next one out sooner than expected. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of it! :3

* * *

**An idea of what is to come:**

The requested scene of Samuel and Alice's first meeting! (Previously forgotten after I lost the chapter.)


	4. Pixie-Like Beauty

**IMPORTANT!** I recently received a request for Samuel and Alice's first meeting and it's only then that I realised I forgot to add it back in when I lost that chapter while writing it. So here it is. Samuel's second day at Forks High School. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four - **Pixie-like Beauty**

Samuel awakens from a nightmare, sweating, panting and a strange stinging sensation spreading from his forehead. Absently he rubs the swelling, hearing a groan to his left. He looks around to find Charlie mirroring his actions and finally realises what happened yet again. Before he can apologise, Charlie is already waving it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're awake. I dread to think of what you see at night when you close your eyes," Samuel looks away, awkwardly. Charlie realising he shouldn't have said that, stutters through his next few words, "Uh... You should probably get up now, Bella will be up soon to get ready as well." He says before leaving Samuel alone in his room to get up.

As it turns out, when Charlie says Bella would be up soon, he really means in an hour or so when he is about to leave. Bella slowly walks around the house getting ready for school while Samuel just sits, staring at the television, not taking in a single thing that passes across the screen.

Truly, all he can think about is how he really envies Bella and Charlie for being able to dream without these night terrors. He doesn't know how they do it, and is constantly amazed at how Bella manages to sleep through even his screams at night. Samuel can only conclude that she is a really deep sleeper. It still confuses him how his pacing last night managed to wake her. She must have woken up on her own and not been able to get back to sleep. Samuel can't count the amount of times that has happened to him recently, except it's more a want or need to not go back to sleep for what awaits him there.

A noise behind him on shifting keys makes him realise that Bella is ready now. So he picks up his bag from his side of the couch, walks over to the front door, grabbing his coat and slips it on, before leaving and pulling up the hood to avoid his hair getting drenched from the pouring rain. Once inside the truck he turns on the stereo as high as Bella will allow and just stares out the window as she starts up the truck and backs out, away from the house and towards Forks High School.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Before they get out of the truck, Bella asks Samuel to see his schedule. Not knowing why she's only doing it just now, instead of yesterday or even last night, he simply takes it out of a book, sending her a curious look. She eyes the markings on it from Jasper, but doesn't say a thing.

"We only have Gym and Spanish together. Oh well." Bella hands the paper back to him, not answering his silent question before switching off the truck's engine and bracing herself for the rain.

Samuel almost laughs at her as he calmly opens the door, after carefully placing his schedule back in his book, and steps out of the truck, closing the door behind him. Looking around, he realises that everyone else is running towards the school building instead of loitering around like yesterday. He watches Bella slam the door closed and run as fast as her clumsy little feet can take her, tripping a few times, but managing to stay upright and not fall over before reaching the shelter the cafeteria building offers. A small smile graces his lips as he calmly walks towards school, enjoying the feeling of the rain on his hands and face. A small reminder that he is in fact alive, although he sometimes wished he wasn't. Now is not one of those times though, thankfully. The rain always has a way of calming Samuel, even in his darkest of times. It's an uncontrollable, natural occurrence that brings life to this world and helps sustain it. He doesn't understand how anyone can hate it, taking every moment he can to enjoy the feeling it gives him.

Walking to his locker, he finds Bella and Angela waiting for him there, their raincoats and jackets still dripping wet. He gives a small wave and Angela smiles back.

"Morning, Samuel." Angela greets, walking up to him and giving him a hug. He stiffens a little at the action, unused to it now, but forces himself to relax and return it slightly with one arm as his other one occupies itself with sliding his bag off his shoulder and into his hand.

"Hey," He quietly replies as Angela lets go of him, taking a step back, "I thought you didn't have P.E.?" Samuel asks, frowning in confusion. He watches on as her face scrunches up in confusion for a few seconds before a look of realisation appears.

"Oh Gym! I don't. I just wanted to see you and Bella before class to say hi and see how you are." Her smile turning into a slightly worried expression as she speaks, taking a closer look at Samuel.

"Oh," Samuel looks around, fiddling with the straps of his bag, "I'm okay, thanks."

"You have law right after Gym, don't you?" Angela asks. Having memorised his schedule now, Samuel nods, "Great, Eric and Mike have that class too. I'm sure Mike can show you where it is. Well I have to get going, Eric's waiting for me at his locker." She smiles and waves to them both as she runs off, a warm feeling spreading through him at her words.

Samuel turns around and opens his locker, unsure if he should take out his spare clothes he brought for gym or not. Hesitantly, he turns to Bella and asks, "Do we just wear anything for gym or..." His question trails off, unsure. Bella looks up from her locker, slightly shocked at him asking her a question for the first time, since they haven't really spoken much yet.

"Ah, no. Coach Clapp will find you a gym uniform that fits when you arrive." The exchange feels awkward for both of them, so Samuel just nods his head in thanks, looking away again. The first warning bell rings and they close their lockers before heading off to the Gym.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Only having a single period means that it's only warm-ups, running, ropes, push-ups and sit-ups. Nothing he wasn't used to from playing a striker in soccer for seven years and taking Heath and P.E. classes every year at school.

Coach Clapp, their teacher, did provide Samuel with a gym uniform which he quickly changed into before joining Jasper with a few laps around the gym once they make eye contact. After two laps of only jogging, Samuel starts to grow bored, used to running and sprinting more than anything. He sends a quick look towards Jasper before taking a deep breath and sprinting ahead. It's not long at all before Jasper is right besides him, keeping pace with him. They keep at it for most of the class, not bothering to change stations with the rest of the class. By the time the bell rings, Samuel's sweating all over with his hair and clothes clinging to his body, heaving deep breaths and clutching his knees. But there's a large grin is plastered on his face. One that doesn't look like it's going to leave any time soon. Taking a chance, he looks to his right to see Jasper standing up straight, only the rapid movement of his chest and shoulders showing any sign of his activities. But Samuel can't focus on that, too occupied with staring at the grin on Jasper's face that makes his knees grow weaker.

"Thats' a great pair of legs you have there. And that stamina! We could really use someone like you on our track team Mr. Swan." Coach Clapp's voice booms as she walks over to them, breaking his gaze from Jasper. Snapping out of his trance, Samuel stands up straight, placing his hands on his hips to steady himself as he turns to face the Coach.

"Ah, sorry. Maybe once I've caught up with school." Samuel apologises, not ready to commit to anything like that at the moment.

"Good decision." Coach Clapp agrees, nodding her head and patting him on the back. He watches as she warily eyes Jasper before leaving. Shaking his head at her antics, Samuel turns back around to face Jasper, seeing him standing there patiently.

"We should probably go get changed." Samuel says through deep breaths, his breathing slowly evening out. Jasper just nods and starts leading them towards the changerooms.

When they finally walk into the changeroom, they find Mike waiting for him, "Hurry up man. Our teacher isn't the easiest going one here, if you know what I mean?" Nodding, Samuel sends Jasper a smile goodbye before running to grab his clothes and quickly change, spraying deodorant quickly and leaving with Mike, not wanting to make him wait any longer.

**XXxxoxxXX**

As they walk into the class, only a few seconds before the bell rings, Samuel is told to sit at a table on the far right, since Mr. Cullen isn't in today. Not complaining, he follows Mike and Eric to his seat, relieved to see them take their seats directly in front of him and turn around to start talking. Halfway through class he asks to sit with them, since he's lost at the moment and the teacher agrees as long as they aren't too loud, like they usually are, apparently. Mike and Eric high five at that, smirking, and Samuel can't help but shake his head at their antics, amused.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Sitting down at the same table he did yesterday for lunch, with Mike and Eric, he listens to Angela as she starts talking to him about the school paper. Lauren suggests writing about her at one point, making the rest of the table laugh even though she is dead serious. She smacks Tyler for doing so and he gives her a guilty look, but all in all the table has a light and friendly feeling that Samuel enjoys even as he doesn't say a thing. At some point Bella suggests something to Angela, making Angela focus on her and giving Samuel the chance to look away from the table and at another one. He stares at Jasper, who stares right back at him, a small smile on his face. Their expressions change slightly as they start having a strange, silent conversation until the cute girl, sitting next to Jasper, waves and smiles at him at one point, making him blush at being caught by her. She seems nice enough though, but he looks away, not wanting to make her feel like he is trying to steal her boyfriend. Not that it's possible with the two looking as they do and being as kind as they seem. He tells himself that he doesn't have a chance as he looks back at the occupants of the table before him, still conversing as normal, not a single one of them noticing the silent exchange that just occurred.

Apparently Eric, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren all share his next class, English, with him. Eric and Tyler offer to guide him to class while Jessica and Lauren stay back, gossiping quietly together.

**XXxxoxxXX**

'Finally it's my turn!' The thought rings loud and clear in Alice's mind as she dances into the classroom, practically bouncing in her seat as she waits. She plays the vision over and over in her head, counting down the seconds. She's waited for this day for seventeen years, three months, twelve days, seventeen hours, five minutes and six point zero two nine seconds. The visions always changed in her mind, but the end result hardly ever waver. Her and Jasper's mate is about to walk through that door and sit next to her. So unbelievably close. She wonders if she will be able to feel his heat from that far away or if she will have to get closer. Wonders if his scent will be as delightful as Jasper told her it is to him. She already knows exactly what to say, when to say it and how, all to keep his gorgeous green eyes staring into hers for as long as possible. To even get blood to colour his cheeks twice in a tantalising light blush. Oh how she has been waiting to experience this moment for herself. To solidify the images, feelings and scent of her second mate into her memories forever.

Staring intensely at the door, Alice ignores all the creeped out looks she is receiving from everyone entering, because they are not the one she is interested in. No. There is only one person she wants to see right now and he's going to walk through that door in 3… 2… 1… !

**XXxxoxxXX**

Samuel walks into his third period English class behind Eric and Taylor, unaware of the eyes on him. The teacher, Miss. Potts, signs Samuel's slip when he hands it to her, but before he can take it back, a bubbly voice gains everyone's attention in the room, including his.

"Samuel! Samuel! Over here!" Looking over, to the back of the classroom, he sees the girl that sits next to Jasper at lunch, waving at him. The teacher and everyone else in the room stare shocked at her actions, but Miss. Potts agrees to the seating arrangement after shaking off the initial shock, handing him back his form.

"What's with you sitting next to all the Cullen's in class, man?" Tyler asks, patting him on the back and walking away to his seat while Samuel just shrugs his shoulders, still standing at the front of the class. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walks up to a seat next to the hyper girl with a great smile that's making his insides tingle in a not so completely unwelcomed way.

**XXxxoxxXX**

She watches, feeling giddy as two males step through the classroom door, marking the entrance of the boy behind them. As Samuel steps into the room, his green eyes quickly scan over the classroom, not stopping long enough to take anything of detail in before stopping at the table in front of the class, where Miss. Potts, a young red headed woman with dull blue eyes and a heavy dusting of freckles over her relatively pale skin, sat, grading papers. Alice watched on as his eyes flickered to the red of the woman's hair quickly, a spike of fear showing for a second before vanishing almost as fast as it appeared. Curious, she doesn't bother questioning it deeply today, too excited to stay quiet for much longer.

Her eyes focus in on his left hand as he pulls out a slip of paper from his faded jeans pocket. She could tell that they once used to look quite impressive and knew that they came from a designer brand, but they were far too worn now to stand out in this crowd. The crinkle of the paper reaches her ears, but she doesn't focus on it, nor the twelve other students currently in the room. Instead choosing to focus in on the sound of his breathing and the gentle beat of his heart, calmer than she expected of him only on his second day. Her eyes wander from his delicate human hands to his head, taking in every detail she can from this distance, which is rather a lot. She can see each and every hair move around in the faint breeze of the room, even making out where his dusty blond hair was dyed in some areas to give highlights and had grown out since. He isn't facing her fast enough for her to be happy with, so three point seven seconds too early, she raises her voice and hand, waving it around frantically.

"Samuel!" She calls out, but he doesn't register it right away, too lost in thought and not used to people calling his name here yet. But she will change that, "Samuel!" Alice calls once more, gaining his attention. She watches as his eyes rapidly scan over the tables with students scattered around the room who are also looking around now, "Over here!" Finally his eyes catch hers and he blinks in confusion. Alice sends him a shining smile, ignoring the shocked gasps and eyes of everyone else in the classroom, too happy about this moment to really care if they think her strange. As long as Samuel doesn't think so, she is fine. Brilliant even. It's one of the things she already loves about him. His ability to not judge people for things that make them different. And she can see it on his face. That small softening of his eyes, saying he's just happy that someone wants to be near him.

"What's with you sitting next to all the Cullen's in class, man?" The voice of an unimportant boy asks Samuel who closes his eyes a fraction, crinkling up his nose a little while the corners of his lips raise up a twitch in the tiniest of laughs as he shrugs his shoulders. The simple act making all the stares she is receiving worth it.

Alice can see him as he takes in a deep breath. She can see the smallest of a quiver in his lip, giving away his nerves. She can see everything and yet it isn't enough. He needs to be closer. Each step he begins to take feels as though it's taking forever, yet every second that passes feels utterly blissful to her. She waits in anticipation as he slowly walks up to her and takes his seat oh so close to her. Alice can hardly wait to hear his voice this close up. To feel it reverberate in the air. It's almost too tempting to speak now and get it over and done with so she can hear it faster. But no. There's something she wants more, first. A close and personal look into his eyes. They eyes that have been haunting her every thought for years now, ever since that first vision of him lying in between her and Jasper. So she waits, as patiently as a hyper and excited Alice can.

As he turns to face her, giving her a small smile in welcoming, it's all worth the wait. For she can see them now, up almost as close as she will ever be. This close up she can make out more than just the simple shades of green. There's an entire spectrum of colours inside his eyes. But the best thing has to be the love buried deep down, unknown even to it's owner right now. But it's there, shining brightly at her, making her insides melt.

Alice takes in a deep breath, ready to take one of the most important steps in familiarizing herself with her mate. As she breaths in his scent she can still smell the blood, it's almost overwhelming and makes her almost regret doing this in the first place, but then she catches it. A unique scent that can only be described as Samuel. There's bloodlust still, but not as strong, fading away by the second to near nonexistence. But here's also something else. Something more that makes her insides shake a shiver in delight. Her missing piece is finally here. Their mate.

**XXxxoxxXX**

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you." Her musical voice sends shivers down Samuel's spine as he turns to look into her golden eyes, much the same as Jasper's, except a few shades lighter. Her hair, short, dark and choppy, suits her cute, petite frame, he thinks as he takes in all of her that he can see. She seems almost pixie-like. Definitely the most beautiful girl he has seen at this school so far, he can't help to think as an uncomfortable tightening in his pants occurs at the mere sight of her. Samuel resigns himself with the knowledge that this is going to be a long class with her by his side, and it's only a single today. How is he going to manage tomorrow, with double English first up? At least he is looking forward to seeing Jasper next period, who, by the looks they were sharing at lunch, will be picking Alice and him up right after class. Bugger it all. Hopefully she won't have a spare then as well, or else he doesn't know how he will handle it.

"Samuel." He manages to get out from his tight throat. A small part of himself proud at his ability to even speak that one word.

She giggles, a sound that surprisingly lifts his mood up considerably, "I already know that. Jasper's been telling me all about you." His cheeks draken with a blush at her words.

"About me?" Samuel asks, surprised that Jasper spoke of him at all. An image of Jasper talking to Alice about him passes through his thoughts, making him smile.

"Yep. Do you mind if I accompany you two to the Library? It seems like fun." He takes a gulp of saliva, hoping to loosen his throat muscles so he can speak more than two word to this girl. But he can't. So just nodding his head, unable to speak he hopes that he won't scare her off, "Great! I hope we can become close, Samuel. I already really like you." Alice beams, making him stutter and nods frantically again, not knowing why he can't speak normally around this girl. He's never been like this before around a girl. Then again, he'd never seen one so beautiful before. Her bubbly spirit and personality is far different to what he is used to, but a welcome relief from all the stoic and bring people around here. Honestly he doubts he can say no to her already if she uses those golden eyes of hers. With her and Jasper both, there is no hope for his chest and pants to get any reprieve. He's doomed.

**XXxxoxxXX**

It's near the end of class when Samuel notices Alice freeze up. Her eyes go glassy, hazing over, making him think he's drifting off. He whispers to her, calling out her name, but she doesn't respond making Samuel worry a little. He calls her name a few more times, not getting a response. Taking a hold of her shoulders and squeezing, he ignores the stone like feeling of them for the moment, "Alice?" He calls once more, suddenly very scared for her. The door slams open, startling samuel, yet not distracting him enough to make him tear his eyes away from the small girl in front of him that he strangely feels protective over. A second later the bell rings, and, like it's announcing his presence, Jasper appears by Alice's other side. He grabs a hold of Alice's arms, turning her towards him, making Samel drop his grip on her, and stares into her eyes, worried. The world is silent to him for the next few seconds as he watches on, not hearing the class as they gossip in wonder at the strange behaviour of his table's occupants. Finally, after what feels like hours, her eyes clear up and she blinks. A small smile gracing her features once more.

"Sorry about that Samuel. I didn't mean to scare you," Alice apologises, staring into his eyes. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he starts to calm down, now that the scare appears to be over. He nods, unsure as to what to do now, just wanting to help her as much as he can, "It's a condition I have that makes me go out of it for a while randomly. I'm just glad you are looking at me strangely, like everyone else is right now," At her words, he looks around the room, finding it to be true. He glares at anyone staring and, along with Jasper's help, get's most look away, scared.

"Is everything alright, love?" Jasper asks in a low voice, so only the three of them can hear.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything too serious." At the hyper sound back in Alice's voice, the two calm down. It's evident she is alright as Alice jumps up, hugging Jasper and kissing him squarely on the lips. Samuel looks away, feeling awkward for feeling slightly aroused at their display of affection. Jasper can feel the spike in Samuel's feelings, sending his own feeling of arousal through his body making him want to continue, but Alice pulls away making him growl too low for Samuel to hear. Jumping up and down, Alice latches onto Samuel, hugging his arm, startling Samuel, yet not causing him to flinch. Jasper reaches down, picking up Alice's bag and stands up again, holding out his hand to Samuel.

"You coming?" Jasper asks with a small smile directed at Samuel, making his cheeks darken with a blush as he takes a hold of the offered hand. They leave like that, together, Samuel in the middle. Everyone stares, but Jasper and Alice easily ignore them. Samuel not even noticing, unable to focus on much more than their touch and close proximity. All of his attention is on Alice as she talks, Samuel taking in every little thing she says, even though her bright golden eyes and small lips make it too difficult for him to really talk much yet. A small chuckle from Jasper gains their attention and they turn to him, curious.

"She's already rendered you speechless. You succumb almost as quickly as I did." He chuckles once more, quickly silenced though, by a kiss on the cheek from Alice. He offers Samuel a proper smile, calming Samuel without the need for his gift, feeling quite proud since not many are willingly calm in his presence.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Throughout their tutoring session Alice moves around quite a lot, randomly texting and talking, occasionally helping Jasper explain what we are learning in class at the moment. Her movements are distracting, that he can admit. Especially when Alice randomly places her arms around him from behind as she hovers near them resting her head on top of his. Not that he will ever complain about it as he feels something pulling on his chest, when Jasper gives them that crooked smile of his at Alice's actions.

By the end of the period he does feel as though he has a general idea of what his teacher is going on about and his homework assignment almost complete. Although he can't seem to calm down the rapid beating of his heart.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Samuel walks into the office to hand in his signed slip, with Alice and Jasper following close behind. Noticing that the office lady is staring blankly behind him at the two of them, he simply places the peace of paper on the desk before going to leave. Turning around he finds Jasper surprisingly holding the door open for Alice. Smiling at Jasper, he goes to take the door to let him through when Jasper indicates for him to walk on. It's a strange feeling that the action brings on. Almost like he doesn't have to worry about constantly watching his back. As though Jasper is there to watch it for him. It's a safe feeling that he doesn't want to let go of.

Standing outside under shelter from the rain, Alice looks at him, happy despite the weather messing up her hair and getting her clothes wet. He hears the sound of the door closing only a second before Jasper comes into view in front of him, wrapping an arm around Alice's small frame.

After promising to meet up with the two of them early tomorrow morning, so he can walk Alice to their double English class, he is hugged goodbye by Alice as Jasper sends him one last crooked, heart jumping smile before leaving to their car.

Walking calmly to Bella's truck, he get's in with her starting up the engine to leave the parking lot. Pulling the truck out of the parking space and into the line of cars trying to get out, Bella asks Samuel how his day was, surprising him. He simply smiles, feeling like this forced move wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter will be moved to its rightful place after a week or so of being up, so as to not confuse too many new readers. Let me know what you think of it. :)

**An idea of what is to come:**

Icy weather does not help the uncoordinated. ;)


	5. Deadly Ice

**A/N:** I swear each chapter I write gains another thousand words. I had to unfortunately cut this chapter short because it had already gained the one thousand words and then some. So what I have written has been split into two chapters. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is. The next one shouldn't be too far behind. I only have a few thousand words to go.

* * *

Chapter Five - **Deadly Ice**

"Run. Run as fast as you can. As far as you can. Just get the hell out of here!" A voice screams at him as he legs it through a forest. "What ever you do, don't look back." He ignored the voice. Turning back he sees flashes of curly red hair appear and disappear. His breath catches in his throat. The fear clawing at his lungs. Facing forward once more he abruptly stops, causing whatever it is he is pulling along with him to crash into his back. Hiding it from view he stares directly at the monster. Flaming red locks blow in the wind and delighted blood red eyes meet his terrified green ones. It vanishes and the grip on his hand tightens before suddenly going slack.

Samuel bolts upright in bed, narrowly missing Charlie's head this time. Taking deep breaths and rapidly blinking to clear away the images, he comes back to his senses. "This is going to become a morning routine of ours isn't it?" Charlie jokes. Samuel just cringes at the thought. This morning is now the fifth time it has happened, Samuel's first day of school being the only exception, due to his lack of sleep from nerves. Every morning, when Charlie hears ether a scream or whimpering from Samuel's room he enters and tries to calm him down enough to wake up. But it always ends in the same way. A sudden jolt and Samuel's head collides with Charlies causing a permanent bump to form on Charlie's head. This being the first time they have missed. "I'll be going now. Need to get Bella's truck sorted out before she's ready to go. The snow and from yesterday has turned the road to ice." He pats Samuel on the shoulder and leaves with that. Samuel gets up and ready, meeting Bella downstairs in the kitchen. He shoves his History and Law homework into his bag, along with a signed permission slip by Charlie, since he is now his official guardian, for an excursion all the freshmen were going on the next day. He, along with three other people, are the only students in their year not taking Biology, so the school decided to just make it an excursion for the entire year to save the timetable confusion.

Bella looks to be in a good mood as she eats her bowl of cereal and orange juice from the carton. "Excited?" He asks as he inspects the fruit on the kitchen counter, picking an apple as to not ruin his clothes with anything falling from it.

"Strangely yes. It frightens me." She notices Samuel is dressed much better today than the rest of the week sparking an interest. "What's with the getup?"

Nervous. "Um... it's warmer?" he doesn't seem sure of himself and Bella just raises an eyebrow at him. It's not like he is wearing anything too strange for the weather, they are just some of his more expensive clothes. He simply has a light scarf on, a t-shirt and a light jacket that may or may not be suitable for the weather if it started to rain, along with a pair of jeans and the nicer pair of shoes he brought with him. Honestly, Samuel doesn't really have many clothes to choose from. He has yet to go shopping for some new clothes that suited the weather that frequented Forks and the surrounding areas, so he is stuck wearing the few clothes he brought with him. Also seeing as how he only had a learners permit he couldn't simply drive down to Port Angeles at any time he desired. Not yet anyway, with how over protective Charlie is being. But Samuel guesses that will lighten up once Charlie becomes more used to him and his habits.

Samuel reckons, since he will be staying here for quite some time and it won't be until close to the end of the school year that he receives his inheritance on his 18th birthday, that he should try and find a job. So the last two days after school Bella has been going with him to all the shops and restaurants nearby to hand in their resume's together. Today they will be going to the diner Charlie took them to on his first day of school along with any other places nearby.

Finishing his apple he goes to put the core in the bin, bumping into Bella as she throws the now empty carton of orange juice into it as well. Awkwardly laughing it off, Bella places her bowl and spoon into the sink for later before grabbing her bag off of the table. "Ready?" Samuel simply nods, grabbing his packed bag from next to the door along with his coat from the hook by the door to cover him from possible rain until he gets into class. The constant fog seems to have lifted, but as charlie mentioned, the road is covered in ice, making the driveway a deadly ice slick.

Stopping just outside the door they both notice the truck missing. Bella looks at Samuel confused, as if to ask him if he had any idea where the truck could be. He just shrugs his shoulders, not having any idea, until Charlie drives up the road in it. That's when he remembers Charlie's words from earlier in the morning and lets out a whispered "Oops, I forgot.". Walking down the steps, Bella isn't paying attention to the ice that managed to cover parts of the path and road last night, causing her to slip and fall over. On her way down she somehow grabs a hold of Samuel's arm making him loose balance, but thankfully he manages to find his footing before he can join Bella on the freezing cold ground. Thanking his fast reflexes from years of playing sport, Charlie and Samuel both help Bella stand upright once more.

"Wow, are you alright?" Charlie asked wiping off some of the ice on her jacket while Samuel just grabbes Bella's bag and keys from Charlie's hand.

"Yeah I'm good. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." She jests, letting Samuel open the truck and shove their bags in front of the passenger seat.

"Yeah. That's why I had some new tiers put on the truck. Old ones where getting pretty bald. Well I'll probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. A security guard at the Mason Mill got killed by some kinda animal." That made them both pause. Samuel crawling over to the drivers seat to get a better listen.

"An animal?" Samuel just raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells. Anyway, figured I'd lend a hand." With that Samuel shuffled back over to his seat letting them say their goodbyes. He had no need for any more awkward father daughter conversations with those two. He got enough of it throughout the weekend. Not that he is exactly the best when it comes to conversation anymore ether.

**XXxxoxxXX**

During the drive to school Bella is particularly talkative. Apparently all the attention from the boys was getting on her nerves. "Back home none of the boys were interested. I'm sure I look exactly the same as i did in Phoenix, yet the boys react differently."

"How so?" Samuel is sure that no matter where you went all boys are the same, so Bella's thoughts confused him. Surly, just because they are living in a small town, doesn't mean the boys are that different... are they? Also if so hopefully it wouldn't change him as well.

"Well Mike has this stupid puppy-dog behavior. I keep on imagining him with a tail because of it." Samuel snickered at that since it was easy to imagine with the way he noticed Mike following Bella around. A Labrador tail to be precise. "Not to mention Eric's apparent rivalry with him. It's disconcerting. Honestly I'm not sure if i prefer being ignored." Samuel nods his head knowing the feeling. With everything that has happened in his life lately, he doesn't know if it would be better just being ignored or if that will just make everything worse. Bella continues. "Maybe my crippling clumsiness is seen as endearing rather than pathetic."

"Like a damsel in distress?" He jokes.

"Exactly!" She yells out and with that they both laugh. Samuel's cheeks hurting from it due to the lack of exercise they have received lately.

Bella's slow driving, although increasing the time it took for travel, makes Samuel thankful. For he knew that with Bella's luck with danger, her clumsiness _and_ mixing ice into the equation, there would probably be a path of destruction through Main Street and if he is honest with himself, Samuel wants to be perfectly in tact for today.

Samuel doesn't have class' until lunch today, so as Jasper arranged, they are going to meet up in the library for tutoring during that time. The thought of seeing Jasper again makes him giddy with excitement and truthfully that confuses him. Sure the tutoring session on Tuesday was fun and he had to admit, whenever he managed to remember something important that Jasper had told him, he felt something pulling on his chest as Jasper gave him that crooked smile of his. But surely that isn't enough to make him feel like this... is it? He can't think of any other class where one of his new friends makes him feel like this, so surly it is an odd occurrence. But as he thinks more on it he realizes that here is one other person who makes him feel like this. A cute, energetic girl, with elven-like features. Alice, the girl he chose to sit next to in English, due to overhearing Lauren and Jessica talking behind her back in Gym that morning. Instantly her bubbly personality managed to cheer him up and somehow her constant talking in class didn't bother him. She isn't like most of the other people who expect him to talk back to them and join in on the conversation, but instead just let him be. It is like she understands him. Knowing when to ask him questions, talk to him about certain things, change the topic when he begins to get bored and stop talking when he doesn't want to listen any more.

He now has someone in every class that he could walk with and occasionally talk to, even if he isn't always sitting by them. In Math it is Angela who along with Bella, and Jessica are in his dreaded Spanish class and when she feels like it Jessica also goes with him to English. But in that class Alice is his go to girl, where as Eric and Tyler are his go to boys. They talk about sport most of the time and Mike joins them for Law. That is probably the only class he has without any of their female friends. Mike jokes that it's their guy time. Now Jasper is in his History class along with Tyler and the annoying Lauren who, when she found out Samuel was hanging around the Cullens, her attitude became harsher towards him. It's a good thing he only has her in... just over half his classes. Samuel simply hopes Jasper is never away when he has History with him or else he'll be stuck with her sitting on the table across the isle from him. Oh how he dreads the day he is left alone with her. Gym is probably the class he has most of his friends in. The only friends that don't have it with him are Eric and Angela and although he misses them, Gym is his favorite class. He can run around, play games and be with friends all class. He loves it.

Upon arriving at school, Samuel notices the time. Quickly grabbing his and Bella's bags from between his feet, he throws Bella's at her before rushing out of the car and dashing towards the Library. Bella laughs at him until she sees the time as well. Slipping and sliding along the ice in his haste, Samuel manages to get to the Library just as the bell chimes. Regaining his breath, he looks up to search the room and spots a nest of honey blond hair. Smiling like an idiot he walks over to the table and places his bag down. "Sorry about that. Ice and Bella don't mix." And there it is. Jasper's trademark crooked grin making an appearance.

**XXxxoxxXX**

After their tutoring session Jasper offers to escort Samuel to the cafeteria. The crooked grin along with Jasper's courteous words meant Samuel couldn't decline. Although the old fashioned way Jasper spoke was strange to him at first, it is starting to grow on him. His southern drawl adding to the appeal. Jasper just has this way about him that draws Samuel in. Sometimes Samuel can't help stare into his topaz eyes and feel as though Jasper can see into his soul. As though he can't hide anything from him. It frightens and yet comforts him at the same time. Walking down one of the hallways Samuel spotted Bella standing at her locker, talking to a strange and slightly attractive boy with untidy, bronze coloured hair. He is lanky and less bulky than Jasper and his adopted brother Emmett, who he had yet to talk to, but over all is more boyish than them. Where Jasper looks to be twenty something and too old to be in high school, this other boy actually looks their age. He turns to Jasper to ask if he knows him, when the boy looks up and suddenly walks over to them. "Jasper. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit?" He asks, grabbing a hold of Jasper's arm and walking towards one of the doors that led outside. Jasper simply turns and walks away with him. Looking back and forth between Bella and the space Jasper previously occupied, Samuel has trouble trying to comprehend the situation.

"W-what just happened?" Bella sighs and drags the dumbfounded Samuel to the cafeteria.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Edward leads Jasper out to the edge of the forest, where he is certain none of their siblings can hear them converse. Quickly spinning around, using his vampire speed, he asks the question that has been on his mind since seeing the image of that boy slip into Jasper's mind on his way to the Library that morning. "Who is he?"

Jasper's expression remains calm as he answers. "Samuel Swan. He arrived last Friday."

"Why are you and Alice talking to him." Edward knows what kind of game Jasper is playing as he listens to his mind, trying to catch his brother slip up on his recitation of all the towns in America in alphabetical order. It never happened and he knew this before he even begun. Jasper remains silent, irritating Edward. "I know Alice has seen something involving him. I just wish to know if it will cause any harm to us?"

"Trust us." The look in Jasper's eyes told Edward that is the end of it. Edward nods and together they walk off to the cafeteria to join up with their siblings and mate.

**XXxxoxxXX**

"The ice sure puts a damper on the mood doesn't it?" Eric asks Samuel as he sits down at the lunch table with his tray holding a ham and cheese sandwich and bottle of water.

"Yeah. I liked the snow better." He mentions as he guzzles down half the bottle of water. With the mention of yesterdays weather most of the table went off about the mini snowball fight, with Mike going on about how much of a shame it was that the rain ruined the epic one they were planning for the end of the day.

"Yuck." Bela shivers and Samuel laughs at her, remembering her reaction to the snow. At hearing that she hadn't seen snow before, he pitched a nice big snowball at the back of her head yesterday, making her scream and him snicker. Unfortunately the rain came down turning the snow to slush, ruining his fun, but saving Bella's hair from more snowballs.

Realizing something, Bella grins, knowing it will bring all the tables attention to him and away from her. "It's a good thing you weren't wearing those clothes yesterday." Samuel blinks in confusion, the first bite of his sandwich still in his mouth. Bella just grins.

"That's right! I've been meaning to ask you about those clothes. Where did you get them? They look way too expensive to be from anywhere around here." Jessica gushes, rambling on and on about how she can never find a good place to shop or how things that she wants cost too much, etc, etc. Upon realizing Samuel's embarrassment, Lauren joins in, constantly wording questions to make him look like a girl. Samuel is trapped between the two of them, with their unrelenting questions and gossip. Somehow they managed to move the questions onto stories they made up to figure out how he came to acquire them. One story even going as far as to suggest he robbed a store in Paris and is now on the run, explaining that it is why he moved down to such an off the map town as Forks. At Bella's laugh Samuel glares at her. To be honest the clothes are so he doesn't look so out of place when he is next to Jasper and Alice. For some reason he feels as though he has to do his best to be with them in any way possible, even if it is just some old clothes he brought with him from Sydney. But there is no way he would let Bella find out about this. He is embarrassed enough as it is for how much he is trying to fit in with them. His father was the owner of a fairly large company in Australia, so clothes like this are what he is used to. But due to the hot weather there, he hardly owned any warm clothes. So just before leaving for Forks, his Aunty bought him some clothes so he wouldn't freeze to death here. She didn't have a lot of money so they aren't the kind of clothes he is used to, but honestly he didn't care. Back then his body was still numb all over and he had a lot of trouble focusing on anything outside of his books. The outfit he wore today along with a handful of shirts he would randomly wear under his jackets and jumpers are the only clothes he brought with him from that life.

The boys, finally having enough fun laughing at their friends expense decide to finally change the topic of conversation from what had started out as the girls gushing about clothes, that turned into the entire table talking about stupid scenarios Samuel could have been in, to something a little more relevant.

"So Samuel, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Mike nudging him to get gather his attention. The sudden change in subjects causing a sensation like whiplash for him.

"Huh?" Is the eloquent answer Samuel comes up with. They laugh again before helping him out again.

"The excursion to the compost plant. You looking forward to it?" Tyler explains.

"Ahh... not really." He confesses. Seriously, the thought of going on a biology field trip not even touching the large list of things he looks forward to.

"Common. A day free of classes where we can all hang out and muck around. Who wouldn't look forward to that?" Mike argues back. Grabbing Samuel's shoulders and shaking him.

"Alright, alright! I guess it's not so bad. I'm going to miss P.E. though." He confesses as he tries to get Mike to let go of his shoulders and stop shaking him.

"True. Then again no Coach Clapp has to be a good thing." Tyler jokes before grabbing Mikes chair from underneath him, causing Mike to fall on his ass. "Ha! That never get's old." The rest of the table laugh as Mike tries to get Tyler back.

It is only then that Samuel realizes Jasper and that other boy are back and sitting together at the Cullen's/Hale's usual table. "Bella. Who is that guy you were talking to before? At the locker." Although he asked it at a slightly lower than normal voice, Jessica still managed to hear him from across the table. Selective hearing much, he thinks, as she starts to go on about him.

"Edward? Oh he's totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." At that Samuel stares at her like she is crazy. Noticing, she quickly tries to cover herself by talking more. "Like I care. Don't waste your time." Samuel just rolls his eyes at her behavior. He will never understand girls and their ways.

"I think he's bipolar or something." Bella comments and upon seeing a lot of confused faces, she tries to explain herself. "One second he's trying his hardest to get away from you, like you are the most repulsive thing in the world and the next he's trying to be your best friend. I just don't get it." She confesses, biting into her celery stick. "'I like you, but we shouldn't be friends'? I mean come on. What does he mean by that?" She begins to rant, her anger and confusion at her situation taking over. Samuel, seeing this, places his hand on her shoulder to help her gain control of herself. Thankfully it works and she apologizes for her outburst and thanks him for helping her. For some reason, Samuel always seemed to be good at that. Helping people get in control of themselves. He joked that it was one of his hidden talents whenever anyone asked, but honestly he had no idea why it came so naturally to him.

Pretty soon after, Eric points out the time to him. Quickly taking another bite of his food, he stands up with him and Mike. Walking over to the bins, he throws away the half eaten sandwich and empty water bottle before leaving with the two boys. During their walk to Law Eric asks Sam for his playlist, explaining how Bella mentioned to ask him. "Sure. Use the playlist marked 'party'." Handing his iPod to Eric, they walk into the class and take their usual seats. Mike and Eric together at the second last table at the back and Samuel at the last one behind them alone. Well at least he had been alone the last time he sat there, but apparently not this time. Sitting there, in all his bipolar glory, is Edward Cullen. The boy that had stolen his Jasper away from him before lunch. As soon as Edward notices Samuel sitting next to him, he glares. Shocked at first, Sameul regains his composure before glaring right back at him. Mike and Eric look on, confused and worried. Oh this is going to be a fun class, Samuel thinks sarcastically as he continues to glare at Cullen even after the teacher arrives to start the class.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The final bell for the day rings and the students all laugh and cheer, talking about their plans for the night or simply about how glad they are that the class is over as they pack up and walk out of the classroom. Bolting up, Edward runs for the door, looking anywhere, but at Samuel or Miss. Smith, their Law teacher. But she calls out his name before he can leave the room. A feet Samuel is impressed with considering how fast the boy was walking. Edward looks defeated causing Samuel to laugh. Eric and Mike are already at the door when Samuel is called back by Miss Smith as well. Sharing confused glances with the boys, he waves them off and walks up to her desk, standing next to Edward, who visibly takes a step away from him. Samuel frowns at this and notices the teacher is as well.

"Now Edward, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Why are you treating Mr. Swan here so crudely? I thought with your passion for Law you would be one of the most welcoming to him. Even possibly forming a bond over your shared interests. But apparently I was wrong. Why is this?" At her long explanation Samuel just stands there, staring at her. He is surprised that a teacher actually payed that much attention to her students behavior in class. Sparing a glance to his side at Edward to see him expressing annoyance and amusement at the situation. 'Yep. Definitely Bipolar.' Samuel muses and he swears he see's Edward twitch at his mental comment, but it's probably just amusing timing. He watches as Edward tries to sweet talk his way out of the situation, but it seems that Samuel and Miss. Smith both are able to call his bluff. In the end Edward concedes and apologies to Samuel. Samuel fights to hold in his laughter, even though he knows there are no actual emotions behind Edwards words, he still finds his position hilarious. Honestly he is used to people not liking him, he just generally likes to know the reason behind the hatred. Figuring that is the best response she will get out of Edward, she lets him go. Succeeding in holding in his laughter, Samuel turns back to the teacher, expecting to be let go as well. But that is not what she has in mind. Sighing, Miss. Smith turns to Samuel. "Sorry, that wasn't the only reason I held you back Samuel. I realized that you are behind with the curriculum." Her comment makes Samuel blush in embarrassment. Seeing this she continues in hopes of easing him. "I'm not here to judge you. I just wanted to help you catch up a bit is all." Grabbing a pile of sheets bound together in a large folder, she hands it over to him. His blush gone to be taken over by a confused expression. "They are all my notes from when I was studying Law in school. I figured they may help you understand the curriculum better." She concludes. Her generosity causing Samuel to stammer his thanks. Miss. Smith gives him a kind smile and sends him on his way.

Samuel is in a rush as he heads to the truck where Bella should be. He hopes Bella hasn't been waiting too long by the car for him. He overheard Mike bragging to Eric about his plans to ask Bella out after school and he wants to be there for his friend when she rejects him like he knows she will since all she had been talking about was how much she didn't want to go to the dance. Walking towards the car-park Samuel isn't paying attention and slips on the still iced over path. His mind occupied with too many thoughts, he isn't able to catch himself in time. A hand grabs his arm, pulling him up and towards them, causing him to drop his bag and the folder on the ground. Colliding with a small body that holds him steady against them, he grabs their arm and waist to make sure he and his savior don't fall. An angelic voice giggles in his ear. He blushes upon realizing who he is holding onto. Alice.

"You should be more careful you know." She jokes as he stands upright to stare down into her eyes.

"T-Thank you Alice. That would have hurt." Realizing the placement of his hands and how much he loves the feel of her thin frame in them, he lets her go, feeling as though he is being inappropriate. Alice is too much of a treasure to him for him to take advantage of her in any way. Stepping back to help subdue his temptation to hold her, he kneels down and picks up his belongings.

"You owe me now." Alice sings into his ear, causing him to jump at his sudden arousal.

"Anything." And he would do anything for her. Owing or not. Somehow Alice has managed to already entrance him in the short amount of time they spent together.

A laugh emanates from behind Alice, drawing Samuel attention to them. "You shouldn't have said that. You're going to regret it." Jasper advises with a grin as he takes Alice into his arms. She pouts at Jasper, but smiles once more looking at Samuel.

"Don't worry. Samuel will enjoy it." At that Jasper seems to consider it before relenting.

"Alright. Just don't ware him out. He's not used to you yet." Samuel swears Jasper winked at him during his speech. They all start to walk when a scream reaches Samuel's ears. Pricking up his ears instantly, Samuel is able to make out more screams coming from ahead. One particular scream making him panic.

"BELLA!" He races off, towards the noises only to stop dead as he see's, what has to be over half of the student body, surrounding Bella's truck. The situation finally seeping into him, he runs over to the crowd, squeezing himself through all the people, some recognizing him and letting him pass. Terrified of what he will find, he braces himself for the worst. Tears fall freely from his eyes as he slowly nears the wreckage of, what he now realizes is a collision between Tyler's and Bella's trucks. Spotting Bella half lying on the ground, he walks over to her, letting out a huge breath in relief to find out she is still alive. Seeing her like this makes Samuel realize just how much he is scared to loose anyone else. Even Bella, a girl he hasn't even know for a full week yet. Although the yells from the crowd still go on, he ignores them all. Bella is alive and that is all that matters to him.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please review. They help me know if I'm doing anything wrong, or right as I hope. :)

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Bella's hospital visit where Samuel meets the attractive Dr. Cullen.


	6. Dr Cullen

**A/N:** sorry for taking so long, but I have taken to re-reading all of the books again to get my information right and incorporate the book into my story more if you haven't noticed already. So thanks to my crazy perfectionism... I'm taking even longer to release the chapters. I don't like the amount of time in between each update, but at the same time I would rather have everything in them that I wish to have, than just posting it with what I can see form the movies. You may like to know that I have already planned out the entire of the first book along with the movie versions of the second and third. I still need to read the books and incorporate them into the plan, but at least now I know where I am heading. :P

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

Chapter Six - **Dr. Cullen**

It took six EMT's and two teachers, Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp, to shift the van far enough away from Bella to bring the stretcher in. The procedure taking, in what Samuel's mind felt as though, over an hour to complete. The entire time Samuel would not move far away from Bella, always keeping her in sight and her voice active with the task of answering all of his stupid, panicked questions. Relieved as Samuel was that Bella was alive, the high possibility that she could be still injured kept him close by to help out if needed. He was not going to simply walk away when there was even a chance to help out one of his last living family members. With all of the commotion from Bella and her stretcher, Samuel honestly hadn't even noticed Edward standing with two other paramedics being checked over by them until he heard one of them say something over the now dull murmur of the few audience members who had decided to stay to watch this long.

"Please Mr Cullen, I insist that you ride in a stretcher as well. You may have some internal injuries that we do not know of." Samuel couldn't hear what exactly Edward said next, but whatever it was, the paramedic seemed to relent his case, instead allowing him to ride in the front. He was about to ask Bella yet another question, this time regarding Edwards involvement, but he was interrupted by the emergency team dragging Bella out on a stretcher and loading her into the back of the ambulance. Samuel tried to jump in with them, but was told that only family members were aloud to and apparently second cousins don't count.

As Samuel watched the ambulance doors close shut and the engine start he began to panic until a strong hand suddenly grips his shoulder, instantly calming him. He turns around to see the hand belongs to Jasper. He puts on a tense smile before looking away again as the ambulance begins to drive off. His panic pokes annoyingly at him again and won't leave him this time even with Jasper's hand still holding him. It's then that Alice's sweet voice chimes. "You're welcome to ride with us to the county Hospital. We need to make sure Edward is alright as well." He shakily nods his head in acceptance and turns around to follow them to the silver Volvo parked on the other side of the lot. Sitting in the back seat next to Jasper, he takes the offered hand and clings to it as the car speeds off. Alice drove fast, managing to arrive at the hospital only seconds after the Ambulance that left before them. It's only stepping out of the car that Samuel finally notices the police escort.

With a flurry of hospital personnel Tyler's stretcher was pulled out of the ambulance and carried into the Hospital so quickly Samuel wasn't able to get a good look, but Edward get's out of the vehicle and walks into the building without a scratch on him. "Freaking Edward 'gliding' through the front doors like he owns the place." Samuel hears Bella grumbling her herself as she is wheeled out on the stretcher. Samuel quickly runs up to Bella's side as she is being taken into the Hospital, only now letting go of the comfortingly cool hand he was so desperately clinging to until that point. Bella blushed when she tried to take the shining new neck brace off and the nurse smacked her hand away making Bella almost die from embarrassment. Samuel let out a small chuckle at Bella's situation before the grim reality that he could have lost yet another person he cared about hit him and forced his smile to falter. Bella was placed in the emergency room in one of the beds lining the room. As they passed they noticed Tyler on the bed next to her. He looked a mess. With bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head he looked a hundred times worse than Bella in a simple neck brace that after the nurse put a pressure cuff on her arm, a thermometer under her tongue and left, she quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw the neck brace under the bed. Samuel wanted to laugh at her antics, but couldn't bring himself to do more than crack a small smile. "Edward saved me. He's here somewhere." Samuel nodded taking in the information. "But they didn't make him use a stretcher." She whispered the last part in envy.

A few minutes later Charlie was rushing into the room still in his uniform. "Bella. You okay?" He asks as he checks her over, taking her head in his hands and looking all over for any mark that wasn't supposed to be there, until Bella get's fed up and shakes her head loose from his grip. It is then that he looks at Samuel for his opinion. Samuel nods his head, calming Charlie down from his mild panic attack. Mr. Swan looks at Tyler who was still getting assessed by a nurse. "You and I are going to talk." Sam snickers a bit at Charlie's demeanor. "You alright?" Charlie asks once more having not received a verbal response from Bella yet. "I'm fine dad. Calm down." Bella says trying to get Charlie off her back about the incident. "I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop." Tyler begs Bella while trying to get free from his nurse captors. "I know. it's okay." It was so not okay in Samuel's opinion. He was too close to loosing someone else, so no. It would never be okay to him and Tyler was now officially in his bad books. "No. It sure as hell is not okay." Samuel nods in agreement, annoyed as hell at Tyler. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one Bella, Charlie?" The tension in the room was choking him and he just had to get out. "No thanks." is all Charlie says while Bella simply shook her head. Nodding again he walks off ignoring Bella's attempts to convince Charlie that it wasn't Tyler's fault, but cracking a small smile as he caught Tyler's expression when Charlie said "you can kiss your license goodbye.".

Opening the door, Samuel literally bumped into a tall blonde man in Doctors clothes who quickly grabbed Samuel's shoulders to steady him. Looking up he blushed at the man's beauty before stammering his apologies. The Doctor gave a charming smile as he let go. Still blushing and a bit dazed, he walked out of the room and towards the vending machine he spotted on the way in, all the way thinking about how he now understood all the people who had fantasies about hansom Doctors. He stood still at the vending machine unsure of what to actually buy. Honestly he wasn't thirsty at all. He just wanted to get out of there so he could have some space to actually clear his mind and think about anything but the accident. Settling on a small bottle of water, he fishes out his wallet with nothing except his Learner's Permit and $20 he had left from what Charlie had given him to pay for anything he may need for the month and pays for it. Looking at the money he remembers that he needs to start looking for a job so he isn't relying on Charlie until he comes into his inheritance next year. Walking back to the room Bella was in he notices Edward standing with his sister, Rosalie. Hesitating a bit, Samuel takes a deep breath before walking up to him. "Um... Excuse me, Edward?" Edward and Rosalie both turned to stare at him, making him freeze a little. "I... I just wanted to say thank you." Rosalie raised an eye while Edward simply glared at him. "For saving Bella. Her and Charlie are all I have left in this world, so thank you for saving her." At his words Rosalie and Edward appeared shocked for a second before they both nodded to him. He smiled back and ran off towards Bella's Hospital room realizing he had probably been gone too long.

Upon walking back into the room Samuel notices the hansom Doctor finishing his check-up on Bella and heading towards him and the exit. "E-excuse me Sir. Is Bella alright?" Samuel bravely asks even if he did stammer a little at first. "Dr. Cullen. Forgive me, but who are you?" He asks with the most compassionate smile Samuel had ever seen. "Oh right. I'm Samuel Swan, Bella's cousin. I'm living with her and Charlie." Samuel hoped that this kind and honestly insanely attractive Doctor was able to at least tell him something to ease his nerves. Thankfully Carlisle could see Samuel cared for Bella so bent the rule about patient confidentiality, considering he knew Mr. Swan would just tell this boy everything anyway. He explained that Bella had a small concussion, but otherwise is completely fine, relieving the small amount of tension he had from not having a definite answer from a professional. "Thank you Dr. Cullen" Samuel beamed. "No problem Samuel." With one final heart shattering smile the Doctor walked away.

**XXxxoxxXX**

That night Samuel had a different dream from his usual one. Walking around the house everything was normal. Charlie sitting in the lounge-room watching baseball and yelling at the TV while Bella was in her room upstairs. Samuel sat in his room reading Romeo and Juliet, the book they had their next project on in English preparing for their next class when a loud scream that wasn't a part of Charlie's suddenly silent abuse at the TV reached his ears. He dropped his book and in his haste to Bella's room didn't notice the red substance on the floor until it was too late and he slipped in it. Catching himself, he looked down at his palms on the floor now covered in a deep red, and panicked. Looking up to Bella's room he noticed her door slightly ajar and the small puddles of liquid he slipped in leading right into the room. Hesitantly he stood and slowly walked up to the door, moving it open. Before he could even comprehend the sight before him, his eyes shot open and he let out a loud yell sounding something like a name. Panting he quickly looked around his room before shooting up and out of bed and running into the room next to his, this time taking care to look at the floor so he doesn't trip. Slamming the door open and running up to the lone bed in the room he stopped and sank to he floor. "Thank god."

Sleep clouded eyes peered back at him as he tears begun to fall. "Samuel?" Bella asked in a quiet voice, unsure of what to do in this situation. Suddenly heavier footsteps made their way into Bella's room along with the sound of clanking metal. "Bella! Bella are you alright?!" Charlie called from just outside. "Uh yeah I think. Don't know about Samuel though." She said as Charlie finally appeared in the room. It's then, as Samuel's sobs grow louder, that Charlie finally notices the small, curled-up and shaking form of the boy. Placing the gun to the side, Charlie lowers himself and places a hand on Samuel's shoulder. Suddenly Samuel flings himself at the unsuspecting man and all Charlie can do is hold him and awkwardly rub his back until the boy finally cries himself back to sleep. "Go back to sleep Bella." Charlie says as he picks up Samuel's limp form and carries him to his room, placing him back in his bed and covering him in his blanket.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly this has been one of the most annoying chapters I have ever had to write. I just haven't been motivated at all to complete it. I'm just so glad it's over and I'm closer to the fun stuff. :"P

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

A fieldtrip to the compost farm with Alice, Jasper, Angela, Bella, ... pretty much everyone, including Edward :P


	7. Field Trip

**A/N**: Finally some more Jasper/Alice/Sam! I've been looking forward to more moments with them. Thank you ronalita and PrincessxXxDarkness for your reviews. Without these reviews it would probably have been another month before I posted this. Reviews help motivate me to write! XD

* * *

Chapter Seven - **Field Trip**

The residents of Forks awoke to a cloudy Friday morning that turned everything a shade of blue, the ice had melted making it safer to drive and yet one Charlie Swan was not letting his only daughter drive so soon after just exiting the hospital. It wasn't until Samuel offered to drive the truck instead of Charlie taking them both to school in the cruiser that both of them let up with their incessant arguing. Samuel was just glad that he had managed to acquire his learners permit recently so he wasn't stuck with the two of them on the way to school in a police car. Unfortunately it didn't change the fact that he still had to drive Bella, who he was trying to avoid eye contact with at all costs after last nights events, feeling embarrassed for his sudden breakdown.

It was silently awkward driving to school, so as they drove into the school parking lot Samuel let out a relieved sigh upon spotting his friends. Pulling up to park in a random spot, Samuel jumps out of the truck as fast as he can. He is suddenly glad he chose to wear his old boots as he lands in a massive puddle, splashing water everywhere, hating the feeling of soaked socks. Samuel looks up upon hearing his name being called by none other than his favorite person in their group of friends, Angela. He spots her with most of the group mulling by the two bright neon yellow school buses parked in the designated bus zone. Smiling he walks over to them, passing by a nervous Mike as he walks in the direction he just came from, shrugging it off for the moment. Angela jumps up and hugs him as he gets closer. Her excitement for the Freshman's excursion to the compost farm showing on her face. He is happy for his friend, but the thought of missing Gym today for this kind of annoys him. While chatting with Angela, several people come up to them to ask Samuel about Bella and the accident yesterday including Jessica and the ever irritating Lauren. Ignoring them he tries to continue his chat with Angela along with Eric's random interruptions for his thoughts to be thrown into the mix. It isn't until Jessica shuts up and looks upset that he actually begins to pay attention to her. As he follows her line of sight he spots Mike talking to Bella and realizes what it means. He feels sorry for Jessica, knowing her feelings towards Mike, but even so he can't help feeling awkward for Bella as he notices Mike Newton asking her to the Sadie Hawkins dance like he claimed he would yesterday, before the incident.

"I need everybody's permission slips, okay Sam do you have yours?" The Biology teacher asks, distracting him from spying on Bella and Mike.

"Ah yeah, here." He grabbed the rumpled up piece of paper from his jeans pocket, quickly handing it to the teacher who tried unsuccessfully to flatten it out to read Charlie's signature. Samuel just shrugged his shoulders at the look the teacher gave him for the state of his slip. The teacher just sighs before moving onto Jessica who is still blatantly staring at Mike. After watching Lauren practically drag Tyler into the first bus he moves towards the second one, Angela and Eric following him.

Once on other bus with Angela next to him and Eric sitting with one of his other friends closer to the front, Sam notices Edward walk onto the bus quickly followed by a bubbly Alice leading an uncomfortable looking Jasper. She looked directly at Samuel and smiled, bringing Jasper with her as she sat behind them, Edward choosing to sit in the only other empty seat on the other side of the bus. Alice taps Samuel on the shoulder and giggles in a musical way, practically singing hello to the two of them. Angela isn't as surprised as the rest of the bus due to Samuel mentioning their friendship in one of their texts along with his small crush on the two of them. Their friendship growing stronger with her acceptance of his openness to both genders. They both greet her with a friendly smile, Samuel greeting Jasper as well. Jasper simply nods, a pained expression on his face as he stares out the window.

"Are you alright Jasper?" Samuel worries as he stares at him.

"It's alright Samuel. Jasper just doesn't like crowds." Alice answers for him, placing a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder. It's a while before Jasper manages to move from his position of looking out the window. But when he does, he gives Samuel a small smile, causing his heart to stutter. Samuel smiles back and starts to talk to him about their last History tutoring session. No one noticed the shocked look Edward gives them as they all conversed, Alice and Angela talking about one of the classes they had together. They were on the bus for over half an hour. Twenty minuets later and they finally arrive at their destination. Angela and Samuel debusing (:P) first. Alice bounces up to Sam, a huge smile across her face "Would you like to spend time with us today?" Samuel isn't sure at first since he told Angela that they would spend the day together, but Angela let out an uncharacteristic giggle and practically pushes him into Alice. Her eye's twinkling full of knowledge Samuel swears she shouldn't have.

"It's fine. Take care of him." Angela walks off to join Eric after sending a wink over to Samuel, causing Alice to beam a large and absolutely adorable smile at her. Samuel stumbles as he tries to avoid crashing into Alice, but manages to catch himself with a little help from Jasper. He looks into his eyes and blushes, standing upright. Alice then grabs his hand with the one not currently gripping Jasper's and leads them away from the stunned audience. Samuel not really paying attention to the temperature of her hand, but instead just enjoying the feel of it in his.

Samuel ignores the teachers enthusiastic speech about compost as he tries to get the students excited about today, instead paying more attention to Jasper as he plucks a flower along the way and hands it to Alice with a grin. Her face lights up and she hugs Jasper's arm then turns to face Samuel to show him. He blushes at her close proximity to his face and places the flower in Alice's hair when she hands it over to him. Something stirs inside of him as he stares at her face oh so close to his. He quickly looks away in an attempt to calm is racing heart. It is then that he notices Edward slowing down and edging closer to Bella. Samuel tries to pay attention to their conversation, but Alice pokes him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Oh look! I think he's finally going to ask her out. Watch this." Alice points towards a stammering Mike and a flustered Jessica. He cringes a little at Jessica's squeal as she accepts Mikes invitation to the dance, but is honestly happy for the two of them. "They make such a cute couple. They will have absolutely adorable children!" Alice gushes. Sam raises an eyebrow at the wording of her comment, but doesn't commented on it, realizing that she tends to speak like that most of the time and just brushes it off as an 'Alice' thing. They watch as Jessica runs past them and up to Bella, separating her and Edward who sulkily walks up to them now. Continuing talking to Samuel, Alice mentions a shopping trip she has planned with Rosalie and her mother Esme, inviting Samuel along with them. At the threatening look Edward gives him he starts to panic. He wanted to go, honestly, but the look Edward gave him then made him think otherwise. A hand places itself on the small of his back, calming him down and giving him confidence that he uses to hesitantly agree. It's then that Edwards glare moves from him to Jasper who glares back just as strongly, hand still placed lightly on Samuel's back. Edward elegantly storms away confusing and annoying Samuel, but as he turned back to look at Alice his mood changed of it's own accord upon seeing her ecstatic face. "Great! I'll call you later to sort out the details." Samuel smiles back at her, temporarily forgetting Edwards mini temper tantrum and looking forward to the weekend. He had been planning to go into town sooner or later to hand in some resume's in his ever ongoing hunt for a job in this small washed up old town, so he may as well have some fun while doing so he thinks.

When walking back to the bus with Alice and Jasper, they pass by Angela and the others playing with worms, laughing. They stop by the group for a minute to talk and Angela hugs Samuel quickly before they leave on their way to the bus. When they spot Bella and Edward arguing by the bus door Samuel starts to head towards them. "...let the van crush me and save yourself all this... regret?" As Samuel heard this, he speeds up, Alice and Jasper managing to easily keep up with his quickened pace. "You think I regret saving you?" "I can see that you do... I just... don't know why." Samuel takes two large steps and looks ready to punch Edwards face until a cold, firm hand grabs his from behind stopping him in his track. The owners other hand placing itself on his shoulder, calming him down and taking away his anger at Edwards treatment of Bella. "You don't know anything." Alice steps in front of them and up to Edward and Bella.

"Hi! Are you going to riding with us?" Alice asks in her usual bubbly voice to defuse the situation. "No, our bus is full." His voice holding a menacing tone towards Bella. Samuel let out a low growl that even Jasper's calming grip on him couldn't contain. Edward bangs on the bus door to open it and walks in. Alice sent Samuel a quick look to check if he was okay. Feeling Samuel in control of his emotions once more, Jasper lets him go. Samuel just glares at Edward's retreating back, taking Bella's hand and dragging her to their friends by the worm bin, giving Alice and Jasper a small grimace as he leaves. A slight tingle lingering on his body where Jasper held him. Alice pouts and Jasper has a small frown on his face, but he still nods walking into the bus to follow Alice.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Once arriving at home Samuel follows Bella to the kitchen where they find Charlie reading the paper and drinking bear, a plate holding pizza crusts laying on the table. Samuel looks around and spots the Pizza boxes. He grabs a slice of peperoni from Charlie's half eaten Pizza and takes a bite. Charlie and Bella are talking about her mum so he figures now would be a good time to head upstairs to get the last of his homework out of the way. Charlie gave him a worried look as Samuel walked away, but he brushed it off, not wanting to think about the previous night and simply hoping that this night wouldn't be the same.

Laying flat on his bed, headphones blaring with his homework spread out in front of him, he doesn't notice Bella at the door until he feels an indent in his bed where she sits beside him. Samuel places down his pen for a moment, pausing in his horrible attempt at writing his English paper and not thinking about his up and coming shopping trip with Alice, her sister and mother tomorrow. He takes off his headphones in order to hear Bella as she asks Sam to back her up and say she is going to Jacksonville the weekend of the dance, since that's what she told Mike and Edward. He just laughs at her and nods in agreement. She smiles in thanks and walks out of the room, leaving Samuel to unsuccessfully focus on his paper and not the adorable giggle still ringing in his ears or the tingling sensation from the freezing cold hands on him earlier that day. He was doomed and he knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly I found Edward particularly irritating in this scene and it just felt great to have someone actually show their diss-like for him. Actually I find both him and Bella irritating through out most of the films and books, but I don't want to take away from the story by bashing their characters. Yes, I know it may seem a little like I'm Edward bashing at the moment, but I swear I'm not. He and Samuel just have a rocky relationship and will do for a while due to his treatment of Bella. We all know how much Charlie doesn't like Edward and Samuel is much the same at the moment, although they will have a few moments later on where their relationship may start to grow... Unfortunately that moment won't be happening for a while yet.


	8. Saddie Hawkins Fever

**A/N**: I was up all day writing over 3/4 of this out. I hope you enjoy it even if it does feel a bit like a filler. There may be a fair amount of writing, but it unfortunately isn't up to my usual standard. I kind of just wanted to get it out since it is mainly just information about Samuel's current situation and setting up a few things for later. ^^; I feel as though the first part could have been it's own chapter, but I already have too many planned out so it isn't really that fleshed out. Still at least it is out and the story is getting closer to the really good parts. (Oh if only I could just get to the third book now. That's where things get really exciting :P )

* * *

Chapter Eight - **Sadie Hawkins Fever**

The next morning Samuel awoke to a hyper Alice jumping on his bed and shaking him awake. He groaned at first, too content in his dream of golden eyes and freezing cold skin, not realizing who was in his room yanking him from his slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be met with a pare of golden eyes that haunted him in his sleep. Blinking rapidly, Samuel tried to figure out if he was still dreaming or not, but the owner of said eye's didn't let him linger of those thoughts long before she was pulling his half asleep self over to the bathroom, down the hallway, and shoving him in there. In his hazed mind he only vaguely registered the small pixy-like girl turning on the taps to the shower and throwing a towel at his head. That is until she started attempting to undress him. This quickly shook him out of his zombie-like state and had him gently trying to lead the girl out of the bathroom so he could undress and have his shower in piece. As he closed the door on Alice he heard her faint giggle heading towards his room. Probably to pick out his outfit for the day, like she had begged him to let her do when he was on the phone to her last night, he thought as he entered the shower. It wasn't for another few minutes that the thought of how she even managed to get into his room occurred to him. That question was answered shortly after he exited the bathroom, clean and wrapped in his towel, when he heard Alice and Charlie talking downstairs. He must have let her in when Samuel was still asleep. He did faintly recall Alice threatening to chuck him out of bed and throw him into the shower herself if he wasn't up by the time she came over to pick him up. Well at least that taught him to never underestimate Alice's threats in the future. When Samuel walked downstairs, dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for him on his bed, he saw Charlie laughing at something Alice had said and felt happy that his friend was accepted so easily by his guardian. They quickly said goodbye to Charlie, with Bella nowhere in sight, and left in Alice's car.

Alice mentioned that Rosalie and Esme had agreed to meet them at the shops in Port Angeles, so it was just the two of them for the journey there. Something that Samuel would never say no to. On the way to town, Alice told Samuel all about the plans she had for his wardrobe and how excited she was to be going shopping with a willing boy since all the others always opted out of shopping when the topic was brought up. Samuel laughed at that not sure if Alice even had the fainted idea of just how far he was willing to go for her if she simply asked. Such as before when she practically begged to buy him a new wardrobe when they went shopping. After a moments hesitation he agreed on the condition that she would happily accept any gift he may get her when he gets a job or when his inheritance kicked in. Whatever one came first. He had a feeling it was the same for Jasper as well. All they had to do was say the word and Samuel would be there. It had only been a few months and already Samuel couldn't picture life without them in it. Their presence alone had made this whole ordeal so much easier for him. Samuel knew it was pointless, that nothing more than friendship could come of his feelings towards them, but he couldn't help how he was drawn to them. It was almost as though it were more instinct than anything that drew him towards them and it frightened yet exhilarated him at the same time.

When they arrive at the shopping center a young woman Samuel could only guess is Esme, simply due to the fact that he recognized Rosalie, hugs him upon meeting. She gushes for a while with Alice about how adorable he is and how much fun they will have picking out clothes for him to try on. Rosalie seems to smirk at that as though she expects him to hate it. Samuel meets her eyes as if to accept the challenge. After Esme calms down she takes the small box that Rosalie is carrying out of her hands and passes it over to him. He is confused at first until she explains how she had made too many cupcakes for her family and they are the extras. He thanks her for them and places the box inside Alice's car to try later and share with Charlie and Bella. Esme seems pleased with the mention of others trying them if the widening of her smile and the sparkle in her eyes are anything to go by. Rosalie looks reluctant to even be there and he guessed by the strong looks Alice and Esme shoot her throughout most of the day that it is probably true. She must have put up a fight before arriving, he figures. She is unpleasant to be around as all three force Samuel from one shop to another, trying on more and more clothes to see if they will suit him or not. For the most part they do, causing his collection of shopping bags to expand, except for the rare occasion where the girls seem to put him in some ridiculous garb simply for their amusement. He doesn't mind too much since it brings a smile to Alice and Esme. He swears he once even saw Rosalie laugh at one of the outfits they managed to put him in.

As they traveled from shop to shop, Samuel tried to hand in his resume to most of them, but in the chaos of the day for Alice seemed to have forgotten about his job searching, pulling him from the buildings too fast for him to even pull one out of his bag, until they came across a high-class french restaurant where she insists he wear some of his new clothes and hand in his resume. He agrees without complaint, just glad that she remembered for once, and within a matter of minuets after getting changed he is escorted into the building by Alice. Rosalie and Esme instead go back to the car to drop off their bags. The place screams wealth and class more so than Samuel's previous workplace where he served as a waiter in one of his father's friend's restaurants. As they walk in they are greeted by a smart looking waitress dressed in fine suit and led to the manager at Alice's request. With Alice by his side, Samuel confidently greets the store manager and hands over his resume with a kind smile. They exit with grace and Alice tells him not to worry about applying anywhere else for this one screamed him more than any of the others. He trusts her judgement and they meet back up with the girls. But as they pass by an arguing couple Samuel stops. The girl is screaming and crying while the man yanks on her arm, pulling her away from the crowed that simply walks by as though this is a natural occurrence. But Samuel can't just stand there and ignore it. He had seen it happen too many times before where people just turn a blind eye to the evils of the world and he knew he couldn't do the same. He glances down at his partner only to see Alice looking back up at him in determination. She seems to understand his intentions and isn't going to stop him which he is grateful for. So as he lets go of her hand and marches up to the man she doesn't stop him, but instead chooses to follow along with a panicking Esme and a curious Rosalie.

"Let go of her." He says with more confidence than he feel. The man just glares at him and continues dragging the woman behind him. Samuel feels a hot rush of anger and yanks the young woman's arm away from the man's grasp and moves her behind him where she promptly runs away in terror. The man quickly turns on him, clenches his hand into a fist and aims directly at Samuel's face. Samuel stands there, willing to take the blow for he knows he can't take on the man alone when suddenly he is yanked out of the way by a freezing, strong, yet small grip on his hand. With his body out of the way the fist hits air and the force behind it makes the man stumble and fall forward. Not wanting to face the rest of his wrath, Samuel leads Alice, Esme and Rosalie away from the onlooking crowd, simply wanting to put the incident behind him. They seem to let him for the moment. That is, until Alice turns on him and yells at him for risking his new clothes like that. Samuel raises his trademark eyebrow and stays silent, as if willing Alice to continue on how what he did really had anything to do with risking his clothes and not his neck. She crosses her arms and looks at him expectantly. Caving in to those beautiful eyes, he apologizes, satisfying Alice for now.

When he arrived home that night and showed Charlie and Bella the cupcakes they all tried one for desert. They all loved them, especially Samuel who devoured the first one only to quickly grab his second one before Charlie could close the lid and ran into his room with it. Soon after his mobile rang. He answered it to discover that he had an interview at the restaurant in Port Angeles the next day at 7p.m.. That day Bella took her cupcake with her for lunch, but Samuel swiped it from her, giving her a cheeky grin before taking a large bite out of it and moaning. The entire table burst out laughing at Samuel while Bella playfully glared at him although secretly glad he was eating more lately, even if it was just sweats. He even saw the Cullen/Hale table stifling their laughs, surprisingly including Rosalie and Edward. He wore the same outfit that Alice made him wear yesterday when he handed in his resume for the interview that night. He was hired then and there since the owner simply wanted to get a feel for his personality after the shining recommendation Samuel received from his previous boss. Samuel was asked to start that Thursday where he was given the restaurant's uniform that looked more like a suit than anything else and shown around. The owner quickly took a shining to Samuel and asked him to work most nights and weekends. Bella now drives him to the town's only bus stop after school for his usual shift that finishes at 9p.m. or he walks there by 6p.m. depending on his shift so he can get there on time, unless Charlie has offered to take him that day. On his late shifts he always catches the last bus back at 11:30p.m. and falls asleep as soon as he is home.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The next few weeks were uneasy, tense and at first embarrassing... for Bella. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following her around, obsessed with making amends somehow. For the first few days he had followed Bella like a lost puppy, opening any and every door she needed, begging to carry her things until she finally relented, even going as far as to attempt doing Bella's homework for her until Bella noticed and snatched it back off of him. She kept on insisting there was nothing to make up for since nothing happened, but Tyler didn't see it that way. His insistent following of her between classes was annoying Mike and Eric who weren't too happy with him. This kept up for a few weeks until one late Thursday evening, when Bella had enough, she shouted at Tyler in front of others in a crowded hallway. But all this did was to make Tyler change his tactics a little. A month and two weeks after the incident the girls choice spring dance was to occur. So Tyler took it into his own hands to ask Bella out to the dance, believing it to be the best way to make it up to her. This only managed to provide more entertainment for Samuel who was enjoying watching Bella squirm. Even her loud rants in the car or at home weren't enough to dampen his mood.

Two weeks after the first Tuesday of March the dance would commence and so currently most of the school was in a couples frenzy, with almost half of the school having dates already to the dance, since people were already asking others out at the field trip just like Mike and Jessica. So far Samuel had been asked out by several girls and even surprisingly once from Lauren who was lost now that Tyler was practically begging Bella to go with him. At the time he had respectively declined all their invitations, even Lauren's one that he burst out laughing about once she was out of earshot, for he was keeping himself available for Angela if she couldn't bring up the nerve to ask Eric out or if he was stupid enough to refuse her. If all went well then he would just be going as a tag along or accepting any last minute offers for he knew the people he wanted to ask him out couldn't.

**XXxxoxxXX**

After two weeks of working at the restaurant, one Wednesday during lunch, Samuel came across the first instance where he would have to request a day off from work. He desperately hoped that his boss would let him go with such short notice. He was sitting at their usual table eating and chatting away when Bella sat down.

"La Push, baby. Are you in?" Eric asks with a cheesy, suggestive raising of his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't know what that means?" Bella inquired as she started to graze on her food.

"La Push beach down the Quileute Rez. We're all going Saturday." Mike explains upon realizing that there is no way Eric will, since he is too preoccupied by saying 'La Push' over and over again.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica mentions in an attempt to gain back Mike's attention. It's then that Eric suddenly jumps onto his seat and starts acting like he surfing, with Mike joining in next to Bella and Samuel on his chair.

"And I don't just surf the Internet."

"Eric you stood up once... And it was a foam board."

"But there's whale watching too. Come with us. Even Sam's going to ask for the day off work." Angela begged, making Bella look up at Samuel who just shrugs. It all depends on what his boss says so he isn't getting too excited just yet in case he has to work that day.

"La Push baby. It's La Push" Eric continues once he is sitting back on his seat.

"Ok, I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?" She receives a grin from Eric who immediately shut up and sat down.

"Seriously dude, its creepy." Mike comments as he throws something at Eric. Sam laughs, pulling Mike back down from his seat.

**XXxxoxxXX**

That Thursday Samuel is standing by Bella's truck talking to Eric while waiting for her to get there. When he finally spots Bella, Eric asks to talk to Bella in private. Samuel raises an eye in curiosity, but moves around to the other side of the truck and gets in without bothering to ask. Sitting inside he can faintly hear their conversation and chooses to listen in to pass the time.

"Hey, Eric."

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?" Bella starts trying to unlock the door not noticing the fact that Samuel had already unlocked it with his copy of the key.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Eric's voice breaking on the last word. Samuel doesn't know how to feel about that, but he will not be telling Angela about it, knowing her feelings towards the Asian boy.

"I thought it was girl's choice." Bella comments upon finally realizing the door is already open.

"Well, yeah." Samuel hopes Bella is going to sick with her plans to not attend, because if she goes back on them and accepts Eric's offer he was going to have to comfort Angela and yet somehow try to make sure her and Bella didn't fight and he doesn't want to have to do that.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to Seattle that day." Samuel breaths a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well maybe next time?" He knew he should probably feel sorry for Eric, but he doesn't, too glad that he isn't going to be put in that situation any time soon.

"Sure." At Bella's dismissal Mike slouches off, back towards the school.

Bella slides into the truck and revs the engine deafeningly and reverses out into the aisle. Edward slides out smoothly in front of them, cutting them off and stops there - to wait for his family. Samuel can see the four of them walking this way, but they are still by the cafeteria and a line is beginning to form behind them. He notices that directly behind them, Tyler Crowley is in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. Bella doesn't acknowledge him, but Samuel waves back, irritating Bella. He sees Tyler getting out of his car, leaving the door open and car running, and walking over to Bella's side of the car. He knocks, making Bella look over in confusion. She attempts to crank down the stiff window, getting it half way down before giving up on it. Samuel knew all too well how difficult the windows of this truck could be.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." She seems to be getting more and more irritated by the minute at their situation. Samuel is just glad his shift today doesn't start until 6:30p.m. so the wait won't affect him too much and instead just take away some homework time.

"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grins and Samuel looks on, curious and finding Bella's face paling in dread amusing. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" Tyler asks with a cocky grin.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Mike said that."

"Then why -"

He shrugs. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry, Tyler, I really am going out of town." He looks up at Samuel as though to confirm. Bella sharply turns her head to see Samuel nodding and backing her up. She let her shoulders sag a little in relief before turning back to Tyler. Samuel then notices Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walking by, almost at the silver Volvo and waves to them receiving only one in return and a small nod in acknowledgment. He still isn't Rosalie's favorite person and he's yet to even speak to Emmett.

"That's cool. We still have prom." Before Bella has the chance to respond he is walking away and back to his car. Samuel can see the shock on her face as she turns to look forward and glare at the Volvo's main occupant, Edward, who is shaking with silent laughter after witnessing the entire event. As much as Samuel doesn't like Edward, he has to agree that the past scene was hilarious. Bella suddenly revved the engine and for a split second Samuel actually thinks she might bump into the silver car, but they were all in and Edward is speeding away like the devil is on his tail. Bella drives home slowly, muttering to herself the whole way.

Later that night Jessica calls up and Bella passes the phone over to him, too busy focusing on her preparations for dinner. Jessica is still going on and on about her date with Mike for the dance. Samuel is happy for her, but finds it quite sad that all the boys attention seems to be going towards Bella who isn't even interested in any of them, for she has her eyes set on a certain bipolar boy with a family of drop dead gorgeous models. Bella shouts out that Lauren should ask out Tyler and Samuel relays it to Jessica since Bella turned him down today. He notices how absorbed in her thoughts Bella is, but figures some good cooking is probably exactly what she needs at the moment.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The next Friday at lunch Bella enters with Jessica. They grab their food before going to sit down at their table where Samuel is looking over some of Angela's photos.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica comments as they sit down at their usual table. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today?" Bella's head snaps towards Edward at that question. 'Ouch' Samuel thinks, cringing at the sound her neck made. Edward beckons Bella to him using his index finger. "Does he mean _you_?" Insulting astonishment soaks Jessica's voice. Samuel nudges her leg to get her to be quiet. She has an apologetic expression and shuts up. He had come to realize that Jessica didn't always mean the harsh things she said, it was just part of the way she was brought up, to speak her mind, and Lauren wasn't helping any. So he took it upon himself to let her know in any way he could when she was being a 'condescending bitch' to put it simply.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework" Samuel hears Bella mutter. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants." As Bella stands to walk over to Edward, Samuel is highly tempted to grab a hold of her arm to stop her, but thinks better of it, realizing that she can handle herself around a simple bipolar boy that she seems to have a stupid crush on. Everything is fine at first until their conversation turns negative. Samuel contemplates whether or not to go over there and break it up, stand up for Bella or simply punch him for being a jerk to her, when their conversation seems to lighten up. Edward even laughs again, bringing Samuel's thoughts back to more pleasant ones. As the cafeteria begins to empty out, Samuel stays behind, waiting for Bella and Edward to finish up, to make sure she is alright. The warning bell rings and Bella is still talking to Edward, but he doesn't want to leave her alone with him. A few minutes later and Bella comes rushing out of the room. Samuel runs after her, stopping her in the empty corridor.

"Are you alright?" He asks worried if Edward had done anything to her. If he finds out that he has harmed Bella in any way Samuel knew that he would unfortunately go to extreme measures to protect her, but hopes that it won't come to that.

"I'm alright. Just running late to class." Samuel breaths a sigh of relief, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

"What about Edward?"

"He isn't going to class." Oh so Mr. Bipolar skips classes as well? Nice to know, Samuel thinks with a laugh.

"Oh okay. Well I'll walk you to class. I'm already late so I may as well enjoy it." Bella laughs at that and nods in agreement. "So you and Edward ha?" He joked, nudging her.

"Ah yeah. He's taking me to Seattle the day of the dance." Samuel raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't bother her about it, knowing she could handle herself and would let him know if he ever needed to become the over protective cousin.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay the next chapter will be about La Push where Samuel will meet some of the soon to be wolf pack. Hope you enjoy! Just remember that reviews inspire me to write and update faster. This is proof of it. Thank you WickedLove01, livingafangirlslife and silentmayhem for your reviews!

Quick note. Ok I just re-read it and I don't think it's as bad as I first thought. I've made all minor changes that I felt were needed, so I don't think I'll be changing it any time


	9. La Push

Chapter Nine - **La Push**

Bella, Angela and Samuel are sitting in Tyler's van, covered in blankets and trying to warm up as Mike, Eric and Jessica change into their wetsuits. Lauren and Tyler are on a snack run as most of the sweets had miraculously vanished when brought into close proximity to Samuel who is in a particularly peppy mood due to a dreamless night and a minor sleep-in. Unfortunately, Eric's trusty weather source was wrong and currently the cold breeze of the beach is causing the light rain to almost freeze their skin. But that isn't' stopping the few people already in the surf.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore guys." Eric says as he stares at the sky. Samuel is slightly tempted to agree if not for the fact that he is at least out with his friends.

"We're all the way out here. You guys are babies." Jessica exclaims as she finishes pulling on her wetsuit.

Angela grabs both Bella and Samuel's attention when she quietly makes a comment. "I keep thinking that Eric is going to ask me to go to the prom but then he just... doesn't." He rubs circles on Angela's back to sooth her worries.

"You should ask him. Not all guys are as cool and confident as me." He jokes in order to lighten Angela's mood. She simply nudges him, but he notices the small smile she now wears so he believes it is worth it.

"Really though, take control. You're a strong independent woman." Bella adds on in encouragement while Samuel reaches over and snatches a Twizzler from the packet in Bella's hands.

"I am?" She asks, unsure about herself and this plan.

"Yes." Bella agrees while Samuel simply Sam nods, Twizzlers in his mouth.

"Hey can you do me up?" Jessica asks one of us as she walks over to Tyler's van. Samuel agrees and quickly zips up her suit. As he sits down he notices a familiar face heading towards them and points them out to Bella.

"Bella!..." Wait for it. "Hey Samuel." He just nods in greeting, finding Jake's crush on Bella hilarious. Jake runs up to the three of them and gives Bella a large grin while the two other boys walk up behind him.

"Hey Jacob. Guys this is Jacob." Everyone just gives a curt nod or smile to Jake in greeting.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" He asks, taking a seat next to Bella.

Samuel chooses to ignore them for a little while and chooses to greet the two others instead. Finishing off his third Twizzler in a row, he smiles at the two boys. "Hi. Jakes friends I gather?" They laugh and make a small joke about 'sometimes'. Samuel just laughed along with them, happy to finally meet some of Jake's friends since he had dropped by their house already a few times and they had gotten to know each other a bit.

"You guys should keep bella company. Um, her date bailed." Samuel's attention perks up at that.

"Date?" "What date?" Samuel and Eric panic at the same time.

Jessica laughs at their antics, stating "She invited Edward."

"Cullen?" Samuel clarified.

"To be polite, that's it." Bella eases Samuel's worries, but apparently not Eric's, as he keeps on stealing glances at Bella. Taking note of this, Samuel hopes that he will pick up his act soon and realise Bella simply isn't interested in him.

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does." At Angela's comment, Samuel stops and takes in the information for later analyse while simultaneously sneaking a few more Twizzlers from the packet.

"Yeah 'cause Cullen's a freak." Mike voices out loud.

"You got that right." One of Jake's friends ads in.

"Aha" Samuel makes a sound since he currently has his mouth full of sweets and nods, not able to argue against that fact.

"You guys know him?" Bella asks.

"The Cullens don't come here." The same boy states making everyone go silent for a moment before Jake and Bella start talking again, but Samuel's mind is still focusing on the kids last statement.

Pretty soon Lauren and Tyler arrive back with bags of sweets and food, snapping Samuel out of his trance. He practically salivates at the sight of the packet of lollipops. Choosing to ditch the warmth of the blanket in pursuit of the sugary substances, he doesn't notice Bella walking off with Jacob. After successfully managing to swipe 5 lollipops, a block of chocolate, a large packet of chips and a 1.5L bottle of Cola from the couple, he walks back over to the van with a smug smile on his face until he notices a lone Angela and stops in his tracks. With a lollipop currently lodged in his mouth and his hands full, Samuel tries to ask Angela what happened only causing her to laugh. Finally giving up his disastrous attempts, he walks up to her, dumping everything onto the van floor and takes the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Where's Bella?" Angela gives him a knowing smile before answering.

"She's fine." She pulls him next to her and into a small, one armed embrace.

"Yeah, Jake just took her for a walk along the beach." One of Jakes friends informed while the other successfully sneaked a chocolate bar from the surprisingly large amount of snacks Lauren and Tyler bought.

"Samuel relax. Give the girl some room." Angela softly comforted his worrying form.

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little over protective of her is all." Samuel lets out a large sigh before placing the lollipop back into his mouth in order to let the sweet flavour distract him.

After an hour or so all the snacks are fully devoured leaving six restless teens sitting in a van until Angela let out an annoyed moan. "Can we please go wale watching now? I've had just about enough sitting around in a crammed van with four boys and only one girl. The testosterone levels are too high to handle at the moment." They let out a small laugh before finally relenting to her demands. So as the cold air from the beach whizzed around them, Quill and Embry, as Samuel recently found out, show them some of the best places to see the whales. All in all, Samuel agreed that the experience is worth the weather conditions.

**XXxxoxxxXX**

On the car ride back to Mike's parent's store, Angela and Mike tell Samuel about the blood test they did Friday morning in Biology with Bella while Jessica, who's sitting in the front passenger seat, plays with the radio.

"Yeah then Edward came interrupting us. Carried her away like some kind of doll." Samuel finds this odd since he is pretty sure Edward hated Bella not too long ago. Or at least that was what Bella believed. It would explain why they weren't trying to kill each other with glares the other day, and why Bella suddenly invited him to the beach with them. "Not to mention as soon as I got back to class I had to carry Lee Stephens there as he managed to cut himself somehow." At this everyone in the car, except Mike, burst out laughing at his misfortune. To be honest, Samuel hadn't even noticed Bella missing in their Gym class that day. He had been feeling tired recently and that Gym class mentaly and physically exhausted him so much that when Alice dropped him off in the truck Samuel practically fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

"Hey Samuel." Angela calls to gain his attention. "The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend. I'm thinking of going. Do you want to come along with me?"

"Uh... yeah sure. Why not?"

"Great. I grabbed a few spare permission slips from the teacher if ether of you two want to come? Or Bella?" Samuel noticed Mike pale in the mirror and Jessica just laughed and said 'no way' before going back to whatever it is she was doing before since she finally chose a station about a minute ago.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about Bella. She gets sick at the sight of blood." Samuel mentions at the reminder of what Mike told them just before.

"Good point. Maybe not Bella then."

"Ha! Yeah. Probably not Bella." They laugh it off before going on to more meaningless topics for the remainder of the trip.

After arriving at Mike's parent's store, Angela's mother gives him a lift to work because she already had plans to go shopping with her friend, Angela simply tagging along. Samuel finally manages to convince Angela to ask Eric to the dance on Monday on the way to Seattle. They whisper to each other so her mother doesn't pick up on the conversation and bug Angela about it later. "Alright, but only if you'll come with me as moral support." She relents.

"Of course!" Samuel exclaims slightly louder than intended causing Angela's mother to look back at them in question. They both put on innocent expressions so she turns back to the road without further question. Surprizing really considering how much of a gossip she is.

Upon arriving in Seattle, Samuel and Angela separate from her mother before heading to his workplace. Alice really knew what she was talking about when she made him apply to the restaurant. It suited Samuel perfectly and he was already gaining favour with his boss and some of the regulars. Angela ate a meal there and left soon after, leaving Samuel to his job. He had already arranged for Charlie to pick him up later since he is working late in Seattle tonight.

**XXxxoxxxXX**

Upon arriving home, Samuel heads upstairs to Bella's room to find out how her day went, since they hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it with her riding back in Tyler's Van. After knocking and getting no answer, he enters Bella's room to find her listening to music using his headphones. He pulls them off of her and listens to the song for a few seconds yanking the cord out from the stereo, causing it to blasts the song out loud. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, he notices something is wrong with her. That night they stayed up listening to a CD Phil had bought Bella for Christmas last year, singing, or shouting in Bella's case, the song to their hearts content. By the end of the night they had learnt all the lyrics off by heart laughing at the others antics. They let all of their pent up emotions go. In the end Samuel stayed with Bella, falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter doesn't flow as well as it should. I actually wrote the key idea months ago, but only just fleshed it out last night. Honestly lately my life has gone crazy. I've been stressing a phenomenal amount and the only reason this chapter is out at all right now is thanks to Eccentrichello, the only person to actually review my last chapter. I just want to say, thank you. I would also like to thank anyone who has managed to keep up with my story so far. I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon, but I unfortunately can give no promises when it comes to life.

Next chapter Jasper and Emmett go shopping! Review to speed up my writing! :)


	10. Shared Nighmares

Chapter Ten - **Shared Nightmares**

Samuel just stands there in the forest, unmoving. His green eyes wide open, not taking in anything and his body frozen in shock. He doesn't want to turn around and look because he knows what will await him. The still limp hand in his, a constant reminder. And, although a constant voice in his head screams for him to keep on running and not look back, he can't help it. Ever so slowly, his eyes slowly shift to the side and his head turns until he is staring at the one thing he doesn't want to accept in all of the world. He wants to scream or cry, to run, to really do anything except just stand there. But he can't. He can't move or look away. All he can do is stare at it and die inside.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Samuel awakes to the sudden pain of his body hitting the floor as a result of falling out of the single bed. It takes him a few minutes to figure out where he is and that he is no longer dreaming. No, that wasn't a dream. Samuel shakes his head to get rid of the haunting images and tries to focus on what is happening here and now. That's when he hears it. A small whimper that has him bolting upright. It's Bella. She's thrashing around in what appears to be a nightmare. Standing upright, he moves over to Bella's side. Shaking her shoulder gently she starts to stir, but doesn't awaken fully. Sighing, he grabs both of them and shakes her almost violently, calling her name out loud when she suddenly lets out a scream "No!" and bolts upright off of her bed. Her forehead colliding with the worried Samuel's. Well, at least now he knows how Charlie feels when he wakes him up in the mornings, he thinks as he rubs his head. Bella apologises as she tries to regain control of her breathing. Samuel simply laughs, waving it off and heads downstairs to grab a drink after making sure she is alright now.

As Samuel walked out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand, he bumped into Charlie. After making sure he doesn't drop his glass Samuel looks up at Charlie. A fishing rod in one hand, tackle box in the other and wearing a ridiculous outfit. Samuel takes a random shot in the dark and asks, "Going fishing?", quirking an eyebrow in question. Charlie simply laughed in response.

"Yeah, I'm just on my way out to go fishing with Billie again. What about you? I never see you awake this early unless I've had to wake you up. Does this mean Bella's up as well? I noticed you stayed with her last night." As if to answer his question the sound of the shower radiates through the house. "I'm take that as a yes." Samuel and Charlie both smile at this.

"Have fun." Samuel calls, leaning on the front door's frame, while he watches Charlie pack his things into the cruiser.

"You to. Don't get into too much trouble with the boys in Seattle today." Charlie jokes, refiring to Samuel's plans to go into Seattle with Jasper and Emmett, tuxedo shopping for the Spring Dance next week. Samuel just laughs and waves goodbye to Charlie when he drives off. Closing the door behind him, Samuel lets out a sigh of relief and lets his smile fall. He didn't want to make Charlie worry about him when he had done so much for him already. For now he will just put on a happy face for him until he figures things out himself.

Bella takes forever in the shower, but eventually relents and gives Samuel his turn. The shower is great for him, allowing him to relax and let all of the tension out for a short while. To just forget for the moment. Upon exiting the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day, Samuel goes to check on Bella to see how she is faring. He goes to knock on her door when it opens at his touch. Well so much for knocking, he thinks as he fully opens Bella's door. He goes to call out to her, to inform her of his presence when he sees that she is on the computer. Curiosity spikes in him and he takes a step forward to see what she is looking at. It is then that he wishes he didn't. One glance at the page and he suddenly sees flashback of when that was him, sitting there for days on end looking up all kinds of monsters, just trying to find the one who took his life away from him. Too shocked to say anything he just stands there watching as she flicks from page to page until there is it, the page printed firmly in his mind with one word screaming out at him. Vampires.

He feels sick. Not able to hold it in for much longer, he rushes out of the bedroom and right back into the bathroom where he empties the contents of his stomach into the sink. Why? Why was Bella looking at that? He couldn't understand it at all. Peering up at his reflection, he closes his eyes. He looks like shit and feels it to. He contemplates calling Jasper to cancel their plans when he realises he can't to it. He needs Jasper right now as he opens his eyes to stare back at his ghostly pale reflection. Strengthening his resolve, he quickly washes his face then leaves to call Jasper.

Samuel hangs up the phone feeling relieved that Jasper and Emmett are already ready and on their way to pick him up. It's then that Bella marches downstairs with purpose. "I'm going out for a bit." is all she says as she grabs her raincoat and marches outside, not bothering to explain anything to him about where she is going or how long she will be gone for. All it does is make Samuel worry for her more. The sooner he sees Jasper, the better.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Upon hearing a knock at the door, he runs, grabbing his keys and wallet, whips open the door, only taking a second to see who it is before embracing them. Jasper freezes upon contact, too shocked to do anything for a second or two until he notices Samuel's roller-coaster of emotions. Scared, sick, anxious, tired and weak, but most of all relieved. Steadying himself, Jasper lightly wraps his arms around the shaking boy clinging to him. Just as Jasper is about to send calming emotions to him, Samuel begins to calm down himself. That is until a thought enters his mind giving Jasper sudden whiplash as now the most predominant emotion Samuel feels is embarrassment. Samuel quickly detaches himself from Jasper, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Ah... Sorry about that Jasper. I don't know what overcame me." Lie. Samuel knows exactly what happened, but is too proud to admit anything. Jasper just nods his head, a small, crooked grin gracing his face.

"It's alright, Samuel. Anytime. Now are you ready to get going?" He asks, glancing down and taking his appearance in for the first time today. Jasper frowns upon seeing the state Samuel is in, but Samuel doesn't notice as he is too busy staring at anything other than Jasper. A hand suddenly placed on his shoulder jolts him and grabs his attention. "Are you alright Samuel?" Samuel hesitates before he answers.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." He diverts. Jasper looks at him and is about to say something more when a loud shout interrupts him.

"Hurry up you two. This is going to be long enough with Alice here. I want to get it over with as soon as possi - Ouch!" Came the boisterous voice of Emmett from the car waiting out the front of the Swan residence. Samuel looks away from Jasper and towards the car where he spots Alice with Emmett's ear in a vice grip.

"Alice?" Samuel questions since he wasn't informed of her joining them.

"She asked and I couldn't say no." Jasper explained. Samuel laughs in understanding since he wouldn't be able to say no to her ether. In fact, he wasn't sure anyone really could. With that they walk over to the red convertible where Alice and Emmett stand awaiting them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alice do you think you can let go now?" Emmett pleads. Alice pretends to think about it for a second before releasing him. As soon as she does, two things happen. One, Emmett takes a step back and rubs his ear, while two, Alice lunges at Samuel. Smiling, Samuel hugs her back with as much strength as he can muster.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Samuel asks with Alice still in his arms.

"I was going to let you boys go by yourself, but then I realised that all of you are disastrous at shopping and I couldn't let you turn up to the dance looking like that." She explains in a matter of fact tone and as though she wasn't single headedly insulting all of their fashion sense.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Samuel exclaims as he finally lets go of Alice, honestly glad he is able to see her today as well.

"Oh please. Your wardrobe consisted of nothing, but jeans, a few shirts, a jacket or two, only one pare of shoes and a onesie!" Alice lectured, hands on her hips, looking cute.

"That's all the clothes I could bring with me when I moved here that was warm! Besides the onesie is super fluffy and warm." Samuel tries to defend himself, but ends up almost whispering near the end. Alice shakes her head and pulls him towards the car where the two of them sit in the back together. Emmett is already in the front passenger seat and Jasper goes to the drivers seat. When they are all in and Samuel is buckled up, they head off. As the wind blows through Samuel's hair a thought occurs to him.

"Oh yeah, why are we using Rosalie's BMW M3 Convertible if she isn't here?" He asks the general populace of the car.

"When I asked to use Edward's Volvo, Rosalie and Edward threw a hissy fit since Rosalie planned on working on it today. She just told me to use hers to shut me up."

"Rosalie likes cars?" Samuel asks, rather shocked.

"Likes? She loves them. Probably more than anyone else in our family. She's always working on them to improve their performance." Emmett explains with a goofy expression on his face. Samuel smiles at seeing how in love he is with Rosalie. He made a mental note to bring up cars if he is ever alone with her.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Throughout their shopping experience in Seattle, Emmett continued to provide entertainment for everyone. Whether it was by cracking both appropriate and inappropriate jokes or seeing big bad bear Emmett try on tux after tux, it was all hilarious. Thankfully, by the end of the trip all three of the men were carrying large bags holding their tuxedos for the dance along with a lot of random items Alice managed to persuade them into buying. The funniest of them all being Emmett, who single headedly managed to carry over ten shopping bags without breaking a sweat. How he managed to do it, Samuel had no idea, but he wasn't complaining since it meant he only had to carry four himself. Jasper carrying six with ease and still managing to look dignified, while Samuel failed miserably and Emmett had no chance what so ever. Alice leading them all, practically dancing from shop to shop. A massive smile on her face. By the end of the day Samuel was exhausted and almost happy to be home if it wasn't for the fact that it meant he had to leave Alice and Jasper again.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The smell of smoked fish greeted him at the door, causing him to pause and take time to gather himself. The scent making him sick. Holding his breath, Samuel runs upstairs, drops his bags on the floor and throws open the window. Reaching his head out, he takes in a deep breath to calm his stomach.

When Bella knocks on his door to let him know dinner is ready, he excuses himself, saying he had a large lunch when he was out, when the truth is he was only able to hold down half a smoothie before throwing the rest in the bin. Bella believes him and heads back downstairs again to have dinner with Charlie.

That night Samuel is reluctant to go to sleep, instead choosing to stay up for as long as he can, reading and doing homework.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to Sorafallenangel11 for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is for you. :)

Please review people. It honestly gets me to update faster... as in instead of waiting a few months for the next chapter it may only be a few days like this one. It all depends on the reviews and motivation I get. Seriously it only takes one review per chapter for me to update! Also if you see anything wrong such as spelling and grammar please let me know and I'll try to fix it. I don't have a Beta reader yet so I would love it if you could be my Beta readers in a way. :P

Well, until next time! (Love heart)


	11. The Confession

**A/N: **Oh wow, hi! I finally made it to double didgets! XD (I wrote this back when it was Chapter 10, before I added in a new chapter 4, pushing all of the other chapters back.) Thanks so much to michaellapage77 and sorafallenangel11 for reviewing, and a special thanks to Skullette for PMing me about my story. Thank you everyone. :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven - **The Confession**

Samuel looks towards the clock as he notices the sun rising. The bright neon lights reading 5:29 a.m.. He sighs, figuring he may as well start getting ready for school since he already spent the entire night avoiding sleep. Standing up, he stretches, causing several of his joints to crack along the way, then walked over to the chair that holds his drying towl. A nice, long shower is practically calling his name.

**XXxxoxxXX**

As Samuel walks back into his room, towl drying his hair, he grabs all of the paper, books and junk on his bed and packs away everything he needs for school today, including his uniform for work. Once done, he grabs his bag, iPod, headphones and new jacket (bought by Alice herself and costing more than Samuel was really comfortable with, until he promised to buy her something in return.), before leaving a note for Bella on the table and leaving.

Still having two hours before he needs to be at school, Samuel heads over to this small town's only library, which also happens to be part of the local coffee house. A pretty good idea for business Samuel figures. The bell rings as Samuel steps into the building and several heads turn his way in curiosity, before turning back around upon realising he is no one of significance to them. This pleases him since he doesn't want to be bothered at the moment. Instead, he stays in the back, reading a book and sipping on a hot chocolate, listening to the chime of the bell as people walk in to grab their first coffee of the day, before he leaves for school.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The sun is shining on Samuel as he arrives at school for his first sunny day at Forks. It lightens up his mood and when he hears Coach Clapp announce that they are playing soccer outside, he starts to believe that today is turning out to be one of the better days since he was forced to move there. Not even their Law teacher allocating Edward as his partner for the project even though he isn't there for the day ruins his mood, for he knows that today is the day his best friend Angela takes control and asks Eric out to the dance.

Unfortunately it doesn't last through English as he starts feeling faint. Barely making it through the class, he decides to spend his spare trying to catch up on sleep in Bella's truck, hoping that his dreams don't come back to haunt him.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The truck door slamming closed wakes Samuel up from his, thankfully, dreamless sleep. Bella turns the key and starts the engine as Samuel slowly wakes up and buckles himself in for what he guesses is his trip to Forks' only bus stop. But as they turn off to the left towards home, Samuel beings to think that Bella has forgotten that he has work today. Now more alert, he starts to panic that he is going to miss the bus he needs to catch to arrive on time.

"Bella, where are you heading?" He asks, trying not to let his worry creep up into his voice.

"Home." Is all she says and Samuel can't keep it down anymore. The panic sets in and Samuel stresses. He has only had this job for a few weeks so far and he's pretty sure turning up half an hour late to his shift is not going to impress his boss.

"I have work Tuesday's, Bella!" He almost yells, lost in his emotions, his lack of sleep clouding his judgment.

"Relax, Samuel. Jessica is right behind me with Angela. I'm dropping off the truck at home, getting changed and then going with them. Jessica offered to give you a lift to work since we are all heading into town." As Bella explains, Samuel's panic slowly ebbs away, her words calming his worries.

"Right, sorry. I didn't really get much sleep last night... Or any really." As if to prove his point, a yawn erupted from his mouth, making his eyes water.

Samuel spotted Jessica's old, white Mercury pull up behind them as Bella rushed inside their house in order to change. So he gathered his bag and exited Bella's truck. Walking over to the Mercury, he watched as Angela changes over to the back seat, on the other side of where Samuel figures he is goeing to sit. He smiles at Jessica and thanks her as he hops into the back of her car. Only a few minutes later, Bella races out of the house and jumps into the front passenger seat. Jessica takes off after a few seconds and turns up the radio for the twenty minute drive to Port Angeles.

**XXxxoxxXX**

The old grandfather clock that resides in the restaurant Samuel works at strickes 10p.m. and yet Samuel still hasn't been let off. Twenty minutes before Samuel was meant to clock off, an unexpected party of fifteen waltzed in and had yet to leave almost an hour and a half later. Walking into the kitchen, he collapses on the bench, clenching his cleaning rag in his hand.

"Are you alright, Samuel?" Susie, one of his co-workers, asked as she polished the cutlery. A worried look on her face as she watches him.

"Yeah, I just expected to be gone by now. I've already missed the bus i wanted to catch. Now I have to wait another hour until the next one and if I somehow miss that one I'm stuck here until 1a.m.." Samuel lets out a loud sigh before getting up and walking over to start on the large pile of dishes. Susie frowns at Samuel's situation before commenting.

"Well if that ends up happening just come back here and I'll give you a lift home. 1a.m. is far too late to work on a school night." Her comment surprises him and he turns back around to look at her.

"Are you sure? Don't you live in the other direction?" She simply shruggs her shoulders in response. A small smile lights up Samuel's face and his shoulders sag in relief. "Thanks Susie. I appreciate it." She smiles in returne and goes back to work. It's at this moment when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Grabbing it out of his pocket, he checks the caller ID and nearly laughs upon seeing that it's Alice.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Finally, by 10:30 the party had left and Samuel's boss finally alows him to clock off, thanking him for his hard work. As he walks out of the restaurant, he is met with the faces of Alice and Japser. Alice runs up to him, grabbing his arms and making him wrap her in a hug, not that he would complain. Once she finally let go, a large smile on her pixielike face, he walks up to Jasper and practically colapses into his open arms, closing his eyes. Jaspe'rs features change into a concerned expression and he wraps his arms closer around Samuel, providing more support to him.

"I'm knackered." Samuel explains, content to stay in Jaspe'rs arms for however long the man allowed.

Jasper frowns and looks down at the boy practically asleep in his arms. "We'll give you a lift home." That being the entire reason Alice brought him here for after seeing a vision of Samuel passing out at the bus stop and spending the night in the cold, managing to get sick and robbed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can move anymore." Samuel can feel, more than hear Jasper's low chuckle while Alice's giggle rings in his ears and makes his head spin.

"I don't think that will be much of a trouble Mr." He hears Jasper joke as the ground beneath him suddenly vanishes, only to be replaced by strong arms, holding him in place.

"You're so cute Samuel." Alice whispers to him, causing him to blush and he's suddenly very glad it's dark out so the two of them can't see. At least that's what he believes, since his closed eyes prevent him from seeing their amused expressions. Before he knows it, he is in Alice's car, Jasper in the front and Alice joining his half asleep self in the back after basically singing "My turn~". Samuel simply laughed at this, too tired to do much else, especially as she gently pulls his head down to her lap and starts playing with his hair. He sighs in content being with the two people he feels the most comfortable around.

"Why are you two doing this?" He asks suddenly.

"Doing what?" Comes the cheerful question from Alice, who continues to play with his hair, doing who-knows-what to it as they spoke.

"Getting so close to me. I'm no one interesting." He claims.

"That's not what we think Samuel." Jasper comforts from his position in the drivers seat.

"I'm not normal. My Aunt, Uncle and Bella are the only family I have left now and I'm not the best company any more." Samuel says as he thinks back to the event that haunts his nightmares, suddenly feeling sick. Sensing Samuel's change in emotions, Jasper tries to calm him down with his gift. It starts to work a little, but only truely sets in as Alice comments on what Samuel said.

"We don't mind. Our lives haven't been perfect ether. I don't even remember my parents, nor do I know if I have any siblings." She admits, bringing her cool hand down to stroke his cheek and forehead.

"And as you can see, I don't have particularly good conversational skills. I tend to keep people at a distance. I've done things wrong in the past, but that doesn't dictate who I am." Jasper confides, letting Samuel know he trusts him. Samuel can't hide the small smile that appears on his face at their confessions, nor can the others upon seeing and feeling the change in him.

"We really like you, Samuel." Alice whispers into his ear as he starts to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too." He says just before he succumbs to exhaustion. His hazed mind not entirely realising what he just confessed at the moment, but Jasper could feel he meant it, along with Alice's shock and overwhelming joy at the boy's words.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Eyes. Two blank, green eyes stare back at him, devoid of the light they once held. The small girl's now lifeless body kept upright only from the force of his grip. A sickening crack as his hand looses all its strength. The tiny, slack hand suddenly slips out of his grip and the body hits the ground. Laughter echoes around him, through the forest, belonging to the one who caused the pain, sadness and anger to explode in him all at once. He couldn't handle it.

The flaming red hair, blood red lips and soul killing red eyes. Her face burnt into his vision as he let out a heart-shattering scream. He will kill that monster, even if it's the last thing he ever does. That monster deserved to die for taking the only people he ever cared about away.

That Monster.

That Vampire.

* * *

**A/N:** Clèche I know. But personally I love it. Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Thank you for reading.


End file.
